I'll Be Love's Suicide
by Gelphie44
Summary: Elphaba has a secret crush on Galinda that is eating her up inside. Will she ever reveal her true feelings? Pairings: Gliyero, Gelphie, & Elphaba/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea kind of came out of the blue so I hope you like it. I do love Gelphie but there is a part of me that likes Gliyero as well…hopefully I can cover both in this story. With that said please enjoy…and my Gelphie followers don't kill me for writing non-Gelphie for once, haha.**

**Chapter 1**

Galinda bounced eagerly on her bed as she awaited for her date to arrive. She still had another hour before Fiyero would pick her up, but that didn't stop her from bubbling.

"For Oz sake will you calm down Galinda?" Her green roommate was growing dizzy at the sight of the blonde bouncing up and down.

"No." Galinda stuck her tongue out as Elphaba before continuing to bounce.

"Master Fiyero won't even be here for another hour or so." The green woman sighed. Why was Galinda so excited to go out with this boy who seemed to have air for brains? Galinda was so much better than Fiyero. Galinda deserved someone smart, someone that understood her, someone that loved all of her.

"That doesn't matter Elphie." Galinda stopped bouncing and hopped up from her bed. She was now going to hop on Elphaba's.

"What do you see in him anyways?" The green woman was curious as to what Galinda was attracted to. She would never admit it but she secretly had a crush on the blonde. Of course girls were not supposed to like girls and so she never told anyone of her true sexual orientation. Instead she closed herself off to love, realizing that she could never be with the person she fell in love with. It would be frowned upon.

"Well he's handsome for one thing!" Galinda giggled as she plopped down on her roommate's bed. "Plus he's a prince!"

"Oh." The green woman frowned. Galinda found Fiyero attractive. This upset her in more ways then one. That meant that if she thought Fiyero was handsome she must have looked like an ugly toad next to him. There was also the mention of his position. Even Thropp Third Descending didn't hold as much power as a prince.

"Don't you think he's cute?" The blonde asked her roommate who had still not looked her in the eyes. She didn't understand why Elphaba would be so friendly towards her, but whenever the subject of Fiyero came up she went back into her shell.

"If you're into that sort of thing." The green woman replied. Sure Fiyero was cute if you liked boys, but she didn't. She liked girls. One girl in particular.

"Well then what are you in to?" Galinda asked as she scooted a little closer to her friend.

"I don't know." The green woman shrugged. She did know though. She liked blonde hair and blue eyes. The embodiment of popularity. The exact opposite of her.

"Aww come on Elphie. Someone out there has to be your type. There are a bunch of cute boys in our science class. Do none of them attract your attention?" Galinda couldn't believe that Elphaba didn't know her type. Everyone knew what their type was. For the blonde it was dark hair and dark eyes. Fiyero fit the hair category but his eyes failed. It was a small detail that Galinda was willing to overlook.

"I haven't really noticed." Elphaba didn't lie this time. She hadn't noticed the boys in her class because she had been too preoccupied staring at Galinda who sat directly in front of her.

"How can you not notice? We are like the only two girls in that class!" Galinda couldn't believe that Elphaba hadn't noticed their other classmates. That's all Galinda _could_ notice in that class.

"I guess I just pay attention to the lecture." Elphaba shrugged again. Truth be told science was actually her worst class at the moment because she was too busy staring at Galinda to listen.

"Oh." The blonde frowned. How come Elphie always shut down whenever she brought the topic of boys up? She wasn't willing to let up on the subject though. She still had about forty-five minutes until Fiyero picked her up so she needed to occupy her time.

"Well do you like light hair or dark hair?" Galinda asked.

The green woman was growing annoyed with all of this talk about liking people. It made her uncomfortable. Especially with the one person she truly did like sitting two feet from her.

"Can we drop this subject Galinda?" The green woman asked as she raised her head for the first time to stare into Galinda's piercing blue eyes. She swooned at the sight of those gorgeous eyes.

"Okay." The blonde frowned. She didn't want to push the subject on Elphaba if she insisted they drop it. "Well then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Pick something." The green woman felt bad for causing Galinda to frown and so she decided to continue on in their gossip talk. Usually she would have just told Galinda that she was busy.

"Umm…" Galinda pondered what they should talk about. All she kept coming back to were shoes, boys, and Fiyero, all things she knew made Elphaba uncomfortable. "How are classes going for you?"

The green woman was a little shocked at the question but decided to answer. "Good…and you?"

"Good." Galinda replied. There was then an awkward silence that followed.

The blonde glanced at the clock and saw she still had thirty minutes until her prince would come and take her out to dinner.

"You don't have to talk to me just because we share a room you know." Elphaba broke the awkward silence that had passed between the two. "We can both be in here at the same time without having to talk to one another." The green woman didn't really believe was she was saying but she wanted to offer Galinda a way out. She noticed that the blonde seemed uncomfortable.

"But I want to talk to you Elphie. We're friends now!" The blonde cheered. The two of them hadn't been friends for long. The OzDust Ball had just occurred a week ago.

"Okay." The green woman smiled slightly. At least she had Galinda's friendship. She was fine with that for now.

Galinda jumped up off of Elphie's bed and walked towards the bathroom to touch up her makeup. It had probably worn off since she applied it forty-five minutes ago.

The green woman watched Galinda's receding figure noticing how tightly the dress she wore clung to her curves. Curves that Fiyero would soon be enjoying instead of her. The green woman sighed as she reached over for her book. Another Friday night with her and her trusted companion.

**XXX**

Galinda emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, looking the exact same as she had when she went in. The only thing that changed was her lip-gloss shimmered a little more in the light.

"Has he come yet?" Galinda asked as she exited the bathroom. She knew that Fiyero hadn't come yet but she still decided to ask. Elphaba needed some interaction anyways.

"No." The green woman looked up from her book and stared at the blonde as she fluffed her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as the blonde pulled at one of the ringlets before letting it spring back into place.

"Okay." The blonde replied before going to sit at her desk. "How come you never go out on the weekends? You're always here with that book." The blonde pointed to the book in Elphaba's hands.

"No one has ever asked me to go out." The green witch replied truthfully. Who would want to ask someone like her out? The only other person she ever hung around besides Galinda was her sister Nessarose, and even she usually had plans on the weekends.

"If they did would you go?" Galinda suddenly felt a pang of guilt for bringing the subject up.

"It depends who asked me." The green woman shrugged. She knew that her answer would be no though. The only person she would ever want to spend time outside of school with would be Galinda. And Galinda was always spending her weekends and free time with her boyfriend.

"What if I got Fiyero to ask one of his friends to come with us next weekend? We could do a double date sort of deal!" The blonde bounced in her chair at the idea of a double date. That way she could have two of her favorite people in the same place at once.

"No thanks." Elphaba replied. Double dating sounded like hell to her. She would rather stand in a shower that would burn her skin than see Fiyero and Galinda getting all cuddly and cozy. The thought sickened her.

"Why now?" Galinda wanted to know why the green woman was resisting a double date. The idea sounded like a real good one to her. This way she would get Elphaba out of the room and get her to meet some cute boys. Elphaba needed a boy in her life, she was too lonely.

"Do you really think anyone is willing to go out with a freak like me? In case you haven't noticed my skin in green. No one wants to be the pity date to a freak of nature." The green woman replied a little harsher than she had initially anticipated.

"I'd go out with you." Glinda giggled which perked Elphaba's interest. "If I were a boy." The blonde added in after thought which once again crushed Elphaba's hopes. Of course Galinda would never be interested in her. Galinda liked boys. Galinda was normal. It was Elphaba that was messed up.

"But you're not so there's no point in saying that." The green woman added as she tried to go back to reading her book. The sooner she could dive back into her novel, the sooner her pain would dissipate.

"Well of course I'm not a boy." Galinda giggled again. She was oblivious to the pain in Elphaba's eyes.

The green woman had to clench her lips tight for there was suddenly a knot in her throat. She felt as if she was going to cry. It didn't matter that Galinda wasn't a boy. She didn't want her to be a boy anyways, she wanted her how she was. But she would never have her. Fiyero would be the one to have her first. The thought just made the green woman's eyes water all the more. She hoped Fiyero would get here soon so that she could get rid of this knot in her throat as soon as they left.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Galinda hopped up from her chair as she rushed over to the door.

The green woman continued to stare at her book trying to keep it together for a couple more minutes. Once Galinda was gone she could cry all she wanted, but for now she had to act as if everything was okay.

The blonde woman opened the door to he dorm room to be pulled into a fiery kiss by her eager boyfriend on the other side. The blonde immediately pulled back and blushed, knowing full well that Elphaba's eyes were now on her.

"What's the hold up babe?" Fiyero asked as he reached forward to kiss his girlfriend once again. He hadn't noticed Elphaba's eyes burning a hole through the side of his face.

Before Fiyero reached Galinda again the blonde motioned over towards her roommate who was pretending not to look at them.

"Ah." The brunette boy was irritated. How come Elphaba was always in the room whenever he wanted to kiss Galinda? For some reason Galinda would never allow him to kiss her whenever the raven-haired woman was around.

"Are you ready to go?" Galinda asked, trying to break the awkwardness between the three of them.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The boy smiled as he reached out an arm to escort Galinda out.

The blonde accepted the offer and turned towards her roommate. "I should be back by eleven Elphie. And please try and get out of this dorm room at some point tonight." Galinda said before Fiyero pulled her out of the room so he could give her a proper hello kiss.

The green witch watched as the door to their room was shut. As soon as it clicked she allowed the first tear to fall from her eyes. The stinging sensation was nothing compared to the hole in her heart.

Elphaba pulled the pillow up to her face as she let the sobs that threatened her before overtake her lithe frame.

**XXX**

As soon as Fiyero and Galinda were out of the room Fiyero pulled Galinda's body into his own.

"Now we can have a proper hello without your pesky roommate around." The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he reached down to capture Galinda's lips within his own.

The blonde allowed Fiyero to kiss her, as was proper to courting rituals. She wasn't sure exactly when or how, but there was eventually a metallic taste of blood that intermixed between their kisses.

Galinda pulled back to find that Fiyero had bitten her lip during one of their quick make-out sessions in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, not wanting to stop kissing his girlfriend.

"You bit me!" The blonde brought a hand up to dab at her lip and sure enough it was her own blood.

"Oops." The brunette boy shrugged his shoulders innocently. He really hadn't meant to be that rough with the blonde.

"It's all right. Just let me go clean up and I'll be right back." Galinda wasn't going to go out looking as she did now. She needed to stop the bleeding and reapply her lip-gloss.

Fiyero sighed unhappily. He had allowed Elphaba to see Galinda enough already. Now he wanted her all to himself.

"Can't you just dab at it with my handkerchief or something?" Fiyero pulled out a black piece of cloth from within his pants pocket.

"Eww I'm not putting that thing to my lip." Galinda cringed at the sight of the dirtied cloth. "I'll just be two minutes." The blonde reassured her boyfriend that she would be back.

"All right." Fiyero sighed unhappily. "And not a second longer."

Galinda nodded before turning around to head back to her room. Before she got two feet however she felt Fiyero reach down and pinch her on the ass.

"Fiyero!" Galinda yelped as she batted at his wandering hand.

The boy chuckled as he watched the blonde enter back into her room.

**XXX**

Galinda slowly opened the door not wanting to scare Elphaba. She knew that the green woman frightened easily.

Carefully the blonde clicked the door shut as she looked over towards her roommate's bed. That's when she noticed the green woman lying down with her head under her pillow. Her body was shaking.

"Elphie?" The blonde called out curious as to what Elphaba was doing exactly.

"Elphie…?" The blonde repeated as she walked closer to the shaking form of her roommate. That's when she heard sobs coming from underneath the pillow.

Was Elphaba crying? Galinda couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Elphaba Thropp was not one for crying. She was tough. She never showed any emotion besides loathing and hate. What had upset the green woman so much that she had resorted to crying?

"Elphaba sweetheart." Galinda's voice changed to a slightly softer key. Her bloodied lip was all but forgotten. When she didn't receive a response she reached out a hand to rub the green woman's back.

As soon as Galinda's bony fingers came in contact with the material of Elphaba's dress the green woman bolted up in bed as if Galinda's touch had sent a volt of electricity throughout her body.

The pillow fell to the floor to reveal a splotchy tear stained face. There were dark red marks where the tears had burned her flesh.

"Elphie it's okay its just Galinda." The blonde tried to calm her frantic roommate. Elphaba's tears were all but forgotten when fear took over.

"G…Galinda?" The green woman sniffled as she brought her sleeve up to wipe at her eyes. Galinda wasn't supposed to see her like this. Elphaba wasn't fragile. At least not around normal human beings. That was another one of Elphaba's hidden secrets. She was extremely sensitive, although she would never let it show. The slightest things always seemed to upset her.

"Yes." Galinda shook her head. It hurt her to see the green witch in such a state. "What's wrong Elphie?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Elphaba turned her face away from Galinda, not ready to look her in the eyes yet. She was extremely embarrassed at being caught in such a vulnerable state.

"Elphie something upset you and I'd like to know what. Was it something I did? I need to know so that I don't do it again." The blonde reached out a hand and placed it on the green woman's arm. She wanted to know what caused Elphaba to burst into tears after she left just five minutes ago.

"Just go away." The green woman sniffled once more as the tears threatened to spill again. What was the use of keeping them in now that Galinda had seen her cry?

"I can't do that Elphie. Not with you so upset." Galinda shook her head. If it meant canceling her date to stay with Elphaba then she would do it. The green woman looked as if she could really use a friend right about now.

"Just get out of here and go on your date with your perfect boyfriend. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time together!" The green woman screamed angrily before pulling herself up from her bed and storming into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her.

The blonde was left sitting on Elphaba's bed a little confused. Why was Elphaba angry with her and why had she been crying? What had Galinda done to upset her so much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took the blonde a little while to register what had just happened. Had her elusive roommate just shown actual emotion for the first time? The blonde was thrown. She had never seen another person cry as much as she had just seen Elphaba cry. The only one to ever weep like that was herself.

Galinda's thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. She had totally forgotten about her date with Fiyero. The date she had been looking forward to for so long. Why did Elphaba have to choose now to be a basket case?

"Coming." Galinda called as she stood from the green woman's bed. She needed to sort things out with her own boyfriend before she could deal with the green woman.

"What the hell took you so long?" Fiyero asked as Galinda swung the door open. She didn't look any different than she had when they had parted nearly five minutes ago. "And why do you look the same?"

Galinda sighed. She wanted to go out on her date with Fiyero and take Elphaba's advice to have a wonderful time, but she knew that her roommate needed a friend. Even if she wouldn't talk to her, it was always nice to know that she had stayed.

"I can't go out tonight Fiyero." The blonde frowned as she cancelled her date.

"And why not?" Fiyero wanted to know what had changed in the last five minutes. Why was Galinda bailing on him?

"Elphaba isn't feeling well and…" Galinda was going to continue but was cut off by Fiyero.

"It's always about Elphaba isn't it! When is it ever about me Galinda? I'm your boyfriend for Oz sake. She's just your roommate." The boy was annoyed. Galinda had cancelled on him before because of Elphaba. He wasn't going to stand for it this time.

"Listen Fiyero I really do want to go out with you tonight. I do." Galinda emphasized her last sentence. "But I really need to stay here. Elphaba is upset." The blonde figured what harm would it do telling the true nature of her stay?

"You're lying. Elphaba doesn't get upset." Fiyero didn't believe his girlfriend. The green witch was never one for letting petty emotions cloud her judgment. Elphaba was sharp as a tack. Nothing could upset her.

"Fiyero I'm not lying." Galinda was a little upset her boyfriend wouldn't believe her.

"Even if you aren't then why cancel our date? Can't you just take care of her when you get back?" The prince asked Galinda. He had gone through all the trouble of planning a romantic dinner for what? For Elphaba to ruin it once she was 'upset'.

"I can't just leave her here all upset!" Galinda yelled a little too loudly. She looked towards the bathroom to see if Elphaba had possibly heard and come out to defend herself, but alas the door stayed shut.

"Fine." The boy huffed. "When you decide you want to be a real couple then write me. Until then I don't have time for this shit." Fiyero turned around to exit. The most popular girl in school may have just blown him off, but he wasn't going to let her have the last say.

"Wait!" Galinda yelled as she closed the door to her dorm room. "I do want to be a couple! I'm sorry Fiyero." The blonde apologized to her boyfriend for acting so rudely. She knew that proper ladies would go out with their dates no matter what. Come hell or high water they would brave hell for a date with a prince.

The brunette boy turned around to look at Galinda. "Why do you keep blowing me off for your roommate? This is not the first time Galinda."

"I don't mean to Fiyero. I really don't." The blonde responded truthfully.

"So you aren't doing this on purpose?" The boy walked back over towards Galinda.

"Not at all. I would never cancel on you unless it was of utmost importance and believe me Elphaba needs my help right now." Galinda begged her boyfriend to believe her. "She was crying when I walked back in the room. Something really upset her from before and I have to figure out what." The blonde figured what more damage could she do? Fiyero wouldn't tell anyone what Galinda had just told him.

"Crying?" Fiyero's eyes rose in disbelief. The green girl that despised everyone was found crying? It didn't make sense.

"Yes." Galinda affirmed. "I think I may have upset her with what I said earlier." The blonde frowned. She couldn't think of any other reason Elphaba would have cried.

"What did you say to her." The boy was curious as to what could turn the most emotionless girl in the school into a basket case.

"We were just talking about boys and I asked her what her type was. Then I asked if there were any boys she was interested in. Just normal girl talk. Nothing that I thought would offend her." Galinda shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't known what the trigger for Elphaba's meltdown was.

Fiyero seemed to ponder this for a little while. "Did she say if she liked anyone or not?" The only think the prince kept coming up with was boy troubles. Elphaba must like a boy who didn't like her in return.

"She said she didn't really take any notice in them. I think she was lying though." Galinda was curious as to what her boyfriend was thinking at the moment. "Why?"

"Maybe seeing you go out on a date upset her. Maybe she wishes it were her that went out on dates." Fiyero offered up the most logical solution. He knew that he would be upset too if his roommate went out of dates all the time while he sat in the room alone.

"Well she does stay in a lot. I think she's lonely Fiyero. She needs a good man to keep her mind off of everything." Galinda agreed with Fiyero. Maybe Elphaba was feeling a little lonely.

"That's a great idea!" Fiyero beamed as an idea came to mind.

"What is?" Galinda was amused at her apparent brilliant idea.

"Let's set her up with someone!" The boy was as close to giddy as boys could be. He loved playing matchmaker, especially when this would allow him more time with his girlfriend.

"I tried to offer her a double date but she refused. I don't think she'll go for getting set up with anyone." The blonde knew Elphaba and she knew that the green woman was not the type to let others help her out.

"Well then what if she doesn't know she is getting set up? How about you go get Elphaba to go out with you somewhere and I conveniently show up with a friend?" Fiyero was never one for being book smart, but he did know common knowledge.

"That's a perfect idea!" Galinda beamed at the idea of getting to spend time with both Elphaba and Fiyero away from school.

"I do what I can." The prince grinned before pulling Galinda in for a kiss.

The blonde smiled into the kiss as she kissed her amazing boyfriend. How anyone had ever called him dumb she'd never understand.

"How about we 'meet' at Freda's Bar in say an hour and a half. That'll allow you time to coax her out of her shell." The boy smiled as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then dearest." Glinda smiled before placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Until then." The boy smiled as he bowed his head. Now all he had to do was find some boy that was brave enough to go out with Elphaba.

**XXX**

"Elphie." Galinda called as she entered her dorm with a smile plastered across her face. "Elphie please come out of the bathroom. I cancelled my date with Fiyero for you."

The green woman heard Galinda call for her, but she was still too upset to be seen. She was sitting with her back against the bathtub with her head between her knees. She needed to get away. She needed to get rid of the image of Fiyero's tongue down Galinda's throat. The image kept assaulting her mind every time she closed her eyes. Why couldn't it be her tongue down the blonde's throat? Why did it have to be a boy?

"Elphaba please." The blonde asked again as she made her way closer to the bathroom. "Can we at least talk?"

"No." Came the green girl's response from within the confines of the bathroom.

"Elphaba what's wrong?" Galinda was now concerned that their plan might not work. What if she couldn't get Elphaba out of the bathroom in time.

"Nothing is wrong now leave me alone." The green woman sniffled as she tried for her voice not to crack.

"I'm not going to do that Elphaba. I am here for you now. How about we go get a drink or something? Just you and me?" Galinda felt bad lying but she knew that Elphaba needed to get out of their dorm. It was the only way she would ever meet a nice boy that could take care of her.

The green woman heard Galinda's words and couldn't believe them. Was Galinda asking her to go out with her for a drink? No boys around, just the two of them?

"How about it Elphie? I'll buy first round." The blonde added after receiving no response. She knew that Elphaba was thinking about her offer.

"Just you and me?" The green woman called back. She was suddenly regaining a little hope.

"Just you and me." Galinda confirmed. A part of her felt guilty for so blatantly lying to her friend but she knew it was necessary.

"You can come in." The green woman took a chance on the blonde as she opened the door to the bathroom.

The blonde scrambled into the bathroom as fast as she could, afraid that Elphaba might change her mind and shut it again.

"Are you doing okay now Elphie?" The blonde asked concerned as she kneeled next to the green woman. She could still see the scorch marks that her tears had left.

"A little." Elphaba tried to smile but was failing miserably. Even with Galinda here right now she knew this was an illusion. That it might all go away way too fast.

"Good." The blonde smiled as she reached out a hand to take Elphaba's chin within it. She wanted to see Elphaba's eyes. The raven-haired beauty had still not looked at her.

The green woman winced slightly as she felt the blonde's fingers touching her face. How she longed to feel those delicate fingers caress her every limb.

"You don't have to explain to me why you were crying before. Consider this a get out of jail free card." The blonde chuckled lightly which earned her a smile from the green woman.

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled as she heard the sincerity in Galinda's voice. She was grateful that Galinda was no longer looking for a response.

"Your welcome. Now let's get you changed and ready to go out! Don't you want to look pretty for me?" The blonde giggled not knowing how true her words were. Elphaba would do anything to be considered pretty in the eyes of Galinda.

"Can you help me pick out something to wear?" The green woman asked. She knew that is she allowed Galinda to pick out what she wore then the blonde would definitely like it.

"Oh yay! Fashion show!" The blonde bubbled as she helped Elphaba off of the floor.

"I didn't say fashion show. I asked if you would pick me out one article of clothing." The green woman smiled as she felt Galinda's hand within her own helping her up.

"How am I supposed to know what looks good on you unless you try it on?" The blonde grinned as she dragged Elphaba over towards her wardrobe. "Do you have anything that's not black or blue?"

"I have a white sweater." The green woman added. She didn't think she owned any other lighter clothes. Maybe that was the way to Galinda's heart. Fashion.

"You can't wear a sweater to a bar! People will think you just came form church." The blonde giggled as she started to riffle through all of Elphaba's dresses.

"What's wrong with sweaters?" Elphaba didn't understand what exactly was wrong with wearing a sweater. They were completely functional and kept you warm when it was cold. Sweaters were a perfect invention she thought.

"Well if you are eighty years old then nothing." Galinda continued to rummage through Elphaba's dresses until her eyes finally fell on one that sparkled. "This is the dress!" Galinda squealed excitedly as she pulled the dress from the hangers.

It was a maroon dress that Elphaba had had to worn at one of her official ceremonies. She hated the dress. It was too sparkly for her taste. The neckline dove down to the green woman's breasts slightly revealing a little bit of cleavage. Cleavage that Elphaba didn't have unless she worse a special kind of brazier. The arm length of the dress came down to just above here wrists, and the hem on the skirt was at her knees. It was the most revealing dress that the green woman owned, and her father had only bought it for her to try and make her appear to be a woman. Elphaba had so many sharp features that sometimes people would get confused. There was no way anyone could mistake Elphaba for a man in this dress. The dress hugged all of the green woman's curves just the right way.

"That one?" Elphaba asked as the saw Galinda pull the dress from the hanger. "I haven't worn that in ages. It probably doesn't even fit anymore."

"Well then try it on!" Galinda squealed with excitement as she thrust the dress into Elphaba's arms.

The green woman sighed before heading towards the bathroom to put it on. Before she made it there she reached in her top drawer of her dresser to grab her special underwear.

The blonde's eyes widened as she saw the green woman grab a piece of lingerie that even she would be cautious to wear. Maybe Elphaba had a side to her to she didn't know about. It could be true, seeing as how she already caught Elphaba in a state she never thought she would see earlier.

"Are you almost done yet." Galinda called out to the bathroom five minutes after Elphaba had entered.

"Almost. I think my zipper is stuck." The green woman's voice seemed a bit strained as she replied.

"Do you want any help?" The blonde stood from her bed.

"If you don't mind." The green woman hated asking for help but there was no way she could wear this dress without it. When she had worn it before she had had a person designated to help her dress.

"Not a problem." The blonde smiled as she opened the bathroom door.

Her breath caught at the sight in front of her. She had never seen Elphaba wear something so…so…revealing. She hadn't even known Elphaba had breasts until she saw them peeping out from the dress. So the green woman was green everywhere. This made Galinda wonder where else she might be green.

"Uh Galinda…" Elphaba snapped her fingers trying to wake Galinda from her daze. "Does it really look that bad?"

"Bad?! By Oz Elphie it doesn't look bad at all!" The blonde shook her thoughts from her mind as she walked over to help Elphaba zip up the back. "You look gorgeous."

The green woman flushed furiously. "You don't have to lie Galinda. I know I'll never be considered gorgeous."

"I'm not lying. This dress makes you look beautiful. You are beautiful." The blonde smiled. She needed to boost Elphaba's self-esteem so she would own the dress how it begged to be owned.

The green woman continued to blush as a smile appeared across her face. Maybe she would buy more clothes like this if this was what Galinda seemed to like.

"All right you're all zipped." The blonde smiled as she removed her hands from the zipper. She took in the sight of Elphaba in front of her, looking like a real woman, and was slightly jealous that Fiyero would get to see her looking like this. Maybe Galinda should spruce up her appearance as well.

"Thanks." Elphaba smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress made her feel entirely uncomfortable but if it was what would get her Galinda, then she would wear it.

"Anytime." Galinda smiled as she stared at her roommate in the mirror. "Now I think I need to change. I can't have you looking better than me!" The blonde chuckled as she exited the bathroom to go get something more scandalous to wear.

"I could never look better than you. You look gorgeous." The green woman admitted before blushing once again. What was up with her? She would have never called Galinda gorgeous to her face before. This dress was having a weird effect on her confidence levels.

The blonde turned back around before smiling. She knew she was gorgeous, but hearing it from Elphie seemed extra special. Elphaba would never have said something like that out loud before.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled. "But I still think I am going to change."

The green woman took a seat on her bed as she fidgeted with her hands. Galinda didn't even bother to change in the bathroom. She just stripped down right in front of the green woman. Elphaba adverted her eyes as she caught a glimpse of Galinda's full figure in nothing but her underwear and brazier. The second long glance was enough to ingrain the image in her mind forever.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Galinda glanced over to the wall clock. She wasn't worried about modesty around Elphaba. Why should she be? They were both about to go out on wonderful dates with men, well Galinda hoped they would go wonderful. She hoped Elphaba wouldn't catch on and get angry with her. She was doing this for the green woman's good after all. She needed someone.

"Ready whenever you are." The green woman smiled to the now dressed Galinda. The blonde had changed into a blood red dress that was sleeveless. The hem came down to just above her knees and the neckline swooped down to the tops of her breasts. It still kept them perfectly sealed though, which was more than she could say for Elphaba's.

"I'm ready now." Galinda beamed as she brushed out her hair. "Let's go get drunk then!" The blonde giggled. She really had no intention of getting drunk, she was only going to partake in a couple of drinks as she talked to Elphaba and then Fiyero. She hoped her boyfriend would pull through for her and find someone worthy enough to date Elphaba. The green woman really was pleasant when you got past her green skin.

"Then let's go get drunk." Elphaba chuckled as she opened the door for the blonde. She held it open as Galinda walked through. The green woman promised herself she was going to treat tonight like a date. She was going to show Galinda that she could be as good of a man as Fiyero. She had the manors.

Galinda giggled as she led her roommate away from their room. In thirty minutes she would be reunited with her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is quite interesting…all I'm going to say.**

**Chapter 3**

Galinda and Elphaba arrived at Freda's Bar twenty minutes before Fiyero was scheduled to make an appearance. Of course the green woman still knew nothing of Galinda's plan to set her up. She was just happy to be able to spend time with Galinda away from their dorm room.

"There's a table!" Galinda cheered as she dragged Elphaba over to an empty table in the corner. She made sure the table was big enough for four before sitting down.

The green woman sat across from Galinda and immediately grabbed for the drink menu. If she was expected to hang out with just her and Galinda she needed some liquid courage.

"What are you having to drink?" The green woman asked as she skimmed over the menu. Everything looked entirely too fruity and sugary for the witch. She would probably just end up getting a beer.

"I think an ozmopoliatan would be nice." The blonde smiled over at her roommate. She was anxious for the boys to get here so the real fun would begin.

"I'll go get us our drinks. You just stay here." The green woman made to get up from her chair when a pale arm reached out for her own.

"Wait Elphie I said I'd buy first rounds." The blonde held onto her roommates arm.

The green woman felt as if her skin were on fire in the area that Galinda held onto her. She wanted for the blonde to touch her all over and cause that feeling to spread but she knew it would never happen. Galinda was probably just being friendly to her tonight. It meant nothing more. Even with that thought in mind the green woman still continued to dote on Galinda's every wish.

"I am not allowing you to pay for drinks. Drinks are on me tonight." The green woman winked to her roommate before returning on her mission to the bar.

The blonde was a little baffled at Elphaba's sudden mood change but she shrugged it off when she saw her roommate returning with two drinks in hand.

"One ozmopoliatan for you, and one munchkin beer for me." The green woman placed the drinks on the table before sitting down.

"Munchkin beer is really strong Elphie. Are you sure you can handle that?" The blonde was concerned as the green woman took a huge swig of her beer. She didn't know much about beer but she did know that munchkin beer was incredibly strong. One beer was the equivalent to three shots, whereas normal beers only had the equivalent of one. It was three times as potent.

"I can handle it." The green woman smiled at the concern in her roommate's voice. Truth be told Elphaba had never had munchkin beer. She had asked the bartender for the strongest beer and that is what they had handed her. It didn't taste too horrible.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to see if there's any cute boys here?" Galinda giggled as she looked around to scope out the bar.

Elphaba frowned.

"Do you want to just talk?" The green girl offered up. She was in no mood to pretend that she was interested in boys. She agreed to go out with Galinda because she had been told it would only be the two of them. If she had known she would have had to put her mask on she might not have gone. Pretending to be someone she wasn't was really taking its toll on the green witch. It was affecting everything: her studies, her attitude, even her appearance suffered. Why dress up and look pretty when no one looked past your green skin anyways?

"Sure. About what?" The blonde looked back towards her roommate who seemed to be upset once again. Had she said something to earn a relapse?

"I don't know." The green woman shrugged as she finished off her beer. "I think I'm going to get another one. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." The blonde replied. She had only taken one small sip out of her drink so far. She was a little worried that Elphaba had finished hers off already. She couldn't have Elphaba drunk when Fiyero and that boy arrived.

"All right." Elphaba swayed a little as she got up from her chair, but soon brushed it off and headed to the bar.

"I guess she took 'let's get drunk' literally." The blonde sighed as she watched Elphaba order another beer followed by two shots of tequila.

As Elphaba made her way back to the table she almost dropped one of the shots on the floor. It was hard carrying three glasses when one was slightly buzzed. Truth be told Elphaba had never drank more than a glass of wine or so. She figured that socialites drank when they went out and so she needed to start.

"Jeez Elphie, leave some fore the other customers." Galinda giggled as Elphaba sat the three glasses down.

"One is for you." The green woman smiled as she sat back down.

"The light brown stuff I am assuming." Galinda stated as she reached out for the shot.

"Tequila." Elphaba smiled as she took her shot as well.

Galinda sighed unhappily. She hated shots but if Elphaba had bought her one how could she refuse? Fiyero would be here soon and so their drinking would slow down. Until then what the hell?

"Let's toast." The green woman smiled as she held her shot up.

"To what?" Galinda asked as she readied herself for the vile liquid.

"Us." Elphaba smiled as she stared into Galinda's beautiful eyes.

"To us I suppose." The blonde smiled back and the two clinked their glasses together.

The green woman was first to swing back the liquid, almost choking as it burned her throat terribly. What the hell was that stuff?

Galinda followed suit and made a similar face to her friends.

"Remind me not to do tequila shots again." The green woman's voice was scratchy as she spoke.

"Duly noted." Galinda agreed as her voice was affected as well.

The green woman's stomach was feeling all jittery, not from the alcohol, but from the mere closeness of Galinda. The blonde's face was a couple of feet from Elphaba's. If she wanted she could just reach out and…

"Hey fancy seeing you two here!" A male voice interrupted her fantasy of taking Galinda on the bar table.

"Fiyero!" Galinda smiled as she hopped up from her chair. She flung her arms around her boyfriend. "What a pleasant surprise! Me and Elphie were just hanging out."

"Me and Avaric too." Fiyero flashed one of his brightest smiles at the look of shock on Galinda's face. He actually found someone who was willing to spend time with the green woman.

Elphaba was staring at the whole situation with disgust. How come Fiyero always had to show up and ruin everything? She hadn't even gotten fifteen minutes in with her roommate before he showed up.

"Hello Elphaba." Avaric waved from behind Fiyero. He was only here because Fiyero offered him one hundred dollars to spend the night with the three. He also said he would pay for all his drinks. Avaric was never one to pass up free alcohol, even if it meant spending time with the artichoke.

"Master Avaric." Elphaba replied politely as she took a huge gulp of her beer. It was now half empty.

"Oh you boys should join us! We have room don't we Elphie?" The blonde asked as she looked over towards the green woman.

Elphaba felt like she was put on the spot. Of course Fiyero and Avaric couldn't join them. She wanted her time with Galinda alone. The boys would just ruin everything. Plus Galinda was always handsy when she was drunk and with Fiyero being here this was not a good thing. Elphaba had hoped she would get handsy with her.

"Of course." The green woman plastered on one of her best smiled. How could she deny Galinda after all?

"Well if we're not imposing…" Fiyero trailed off as Galinda reached forward and kissed him.

"You're not imposing." The blonde smiled as she scooted over so Fiyero could sit next to her. Avaric was left to sit next to Elphaba.

The green woman adverted her eyes as much as possible as she took another sip of her beer. She was beginning to feel a little tingly. Anything was better than what she was feeling for Galinda.

"So how are my two favorite ladies tonight?" Fiyero grinned as he motioned for a waiter to come over.

"We're good." Galinda smiled at her boyfriend. "Aren't we Elphie?" The blonde turned back towards her slumped over friend. Elphaba's confidence had withered away as soon as the boys arrived. Galinda shook it off as just nerves. She would be nervous too if someone as attractive as Avaric were sitting near her. It was a good think she had Fiyero or else Avaric would have been next on her list.

"Dandy." The green woman replied as she finished off her beer.

Unnoticed by the green woman and Galinda, Fiyero kicked Avaric's shin underneath the table. When the boy looked up to see who had hit him, Fiyero glared at him and then over at Elphaba. It was part of their deal that Avaric would at least make an attempt to speak with Elphaba.

"Uh…you look real nice tonight Miss Elphaba." Avaric managed to get out before Elphaba's death glare cut him short.

"Doesn't she! Who knew she had that dress hidden away in her closet?" Glinda interjected once she saw that Elphaba wasn't going to speak.

"Yeah it look's really nice." Fiyero agreed as he saw the waiter make their way towards the table. "Do you want anything pumpkin?" Fiyero used his nickname for Galinda as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Elphaba was growing nauseous. She couldn't tell if it was the mix of beer and alcohol, or if it was the sight of Fiyero with his hands all over Galinda.

"No thanks dearest. I still have my ozmo." Galinda smiled at her boyfriend.

"What about you Avaric?" Fiyero looked over to his friend. He knew that he would definitely give a drink order.

"Whatever is on tap." The man replied as he too watched the waitress.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero turned his attention to the green woman who had her head hung low. She looked as if someone had just told her that her puppy died.

"Tequila. Straight up." The green woman replied. So what if it burned.

Galinda scrunched her eyebrows together in concern. Hadn't Elphaba just told her never to let her drink that horrible stuff again? Why was she ordering tequila?

"I thought you didn't like tequila." The blonde scolded her friend for lying to her.

"I like alcohol." Was the response she received from the green woman.

"Here here. Maybe we do have something in common after all." Avaric chuckled at the green woman's request.

"Okay we'll have one tequila straight up, and two beers." Fiyero smiled at the waitress who had come over to take their order.

The waitress blushed at the handsome man before walking back over to the bar.

"So I guess our date didn't have to be cancelled then." Fiyero chuckled over to his girlfriend.

"Fate is funny like that." The blonde giggled a little too long. She was beginning to feel the effects of that tequila shot. Galinda was a lightweight and it never took her much to become drunk.

"And I think someone is tipsy." Fiyero grinned as he reached up a hand to poke his girlfriend in the side. Galinda collapsed into a fit of giggles as Fiyero's strong hands assaulted her body. She was close to falling from the chair.

Elphaba watched as the girl she loved smiled for her boyfriend. Why couldn't Galinda smile for her like that? She would have left by now if she were capable of movement. Truth be told she had had the equivalent to seven shots and was about to have another. She didn't really know her limit and so she decided to stop when she felt drunk. She wasn't aware that she already was.

"So it's nice weather out today." Avaric tried to start a conversation with the woman beside him. The things he did for money and booze.

"S'guess." The green woman huffed as she continued to stare at the two lovebirds across from her. That was supposed to be her tickling Galinda, not anyone else.

"So how are classes?" The man tried to continue their conversation. He knew once the beer was here it would be easier to manage.

"Eh." The green woman replied before finally turning her gaze towards Avaric. Truth be told he didn't look totally heinous in the candlelit bar. His features were softened and he appeared a bit more feminine. He didn't seem as such the brute he usually was. The green woman couldn't help finding herself oddly attracted to him, or was it all of the alcohol talking?

Avaric stared into the brown eyes looking at him and suddenly felt nervous. Elphaba never stared at anyone unless they were pissing her off beyond belief.

"So uh…how's life?" The boy reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck. When was the beer going to get here?

"Lifza bitch." The green woman slurred her words as she continued to look at Avaric. She needed a distraction from the love fest going on across from them.

"I totally agree." Avaric chuckled slightly. Elphaba was kind of funny when she was drunk.

"Here you go. One tequila and two beers." The waitress smiled as she sat the drinks on the table.

"Thank you!" Galinda squealed a little too excitedly. She had finished off the rest of her ozmopoliatan and was now tipsy. She wasn't going to allow herself to get drunk though. She had had enough for tonight.

"Your welcome." The waitress chuckled before going back over to the bar.

"Here is your vile liquid." Fiyero cringed as he handed the tequila over to Elphaba.

The green woman accepted it and sloshed it back within two seconds.

"Wow slow down there tiger." Avaric chuckled as he watched Elphaba consume the alcohol. She even beat him in tequila shots, and that was a feat in itself.

The green woman shrugged off his comment as a numbing sensation took over her senses. She was beginning to feel happy again.

"Hey Elphie! Guess what!!" Galinda bounced in her chair. When she was tipsy she became hyper.

"Hmm?" The green woman smiled at her roommate. Everything seemed to be moving a little slower for her. She was able to take in the appearance of her roommate in slow motion.

"You're drunk!" Galinda giggled as she sat back down in her chair. She had never seen Elphaba drunk before and even though she wasn't saying much she could tell. Elphaba had that glazed over look in her eyes and a continuous smile on her face.

"Am snot!" The green woman pouted as Galinda called her drunk. Elphaba wasn't drunk yet. She told herself she was going to stop before she got drunk. She might not be able to control what she did otherwise.

"Are too!" Galinda giggled as she looked to her boyfriend. "Hey guess what Fiyero!"

"What?" The boy smiled as she wrapped an arm around Galinda's waist.

"Elphie's drunk!" The blonde giggled once again.

"And you my dear are tipsy." Fiyero chuckled as he took a swig from his beer. "No more drinks for you tonight."

"Okay." Galinda didn't fight him because she knew that he wouldn't fool around with her if she were drunk. He was a perfect gentleman, despite what some girls and boys would say.

"I'm going to order another beer." Avaric stated. He had already finished his drink. This time he was going to get something stronger.

"All right." Fiyero stated as he pulled out his wallet and handed Avaric ten dollars.

Elphaba was off in her own world staring at the ceiling fan they had going. She was fascinated at how something so simple could keep a room so cool. The wizard must have been the one to invent it. The wizard could do anything.

"Elphaba you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." Fiyero chuckled as he watched the green woman staring open mouthed up at the fan.

The green woman snapped out of her stupor as she heard her name being called.

"Whoz pregvant?" Were the first words to come from the green woman's mouth causing both Galinda and Fiyero to laugh.

"No more drinks for you either." Fiyero stated as he watched the green woman sway slightly in her seat.

"Yous no fun." Elphaba pouted and then her attention changed to Galinda. "You sais it waz juss gonna be us!" The green woman didn't really know what she was saying now. Eight shots were a lot for anyone to handle.

Galinda's face suddenly changed to guilty. She had promised Elphaba it would be the two of them. "I did but I didn't know that we'd run into Avaric and Fiyero! What a nice surprise wouldn't you say Elphie!" The blonde tried to mask her guilt.

"No." The green woman replied truthfully. "I neez anofer drink."

"No you don't." Fiyero became serious. He knew that too much alcohol was extremely dangerous. Elphaba was already looking pretty far-gone.

"Shuz up! I'm nos your girlsfrien! I cans take care of mzelf!" The green woman yelled as loudly as she could.

Fiyero held up his hands. "I'm not saying you are." He didn't want to start anything with a drunk Elphaba. He knew the results wouldn't turn out so good.

"Thaz righ! Galinza is!" The green woman turned her angry glare at her roommate. The blonde instinctively backed off and hid behind Fiyero.

"So what'd I miss?" Avaric cheered as he came back over to the table with a scotch on the rocks. He looked around the table and noticed Galinda cowering behind Fiyero while the prince looked sort of scared. His attention then turned towards Elphaba who was giving them both the death glare.

"Nothing." Fiyero shook his head as he turned towards Avaric. Maybe now with his friend here Elphaba would cheer back up and go back to being happy drunk instead of angry drunk.

"Ah." Avaric nodded his head as he sat back down next to Elphaba.

The green woman turned her gaze towards Avaric and her anger immediately dissipated as an idea came to mind. Maybe if Galinda saw Elphaba with someone else she would get jealous.

"I mizzed you!" Elphaba pretended to act all chipper as she hugged a slightly frightened Avaric.

"Uh…missed you too." Avaric replied before looking towards Fiyero. What the hell had happened since he had left?

"You look realzy hansom in zat sshirt!" The green woman brought a hand up to stroke the shirt that lay on Avaric's chest.

Galinda had removed herself from behind Fiyero and was watching this with utter amusement. She had never seen Elphaba flirt before…and she had to admit that she was pretty good at it.

"Thank you." Avaric blushed as she felt Elphaba caressing his chest. Whatever had happened to Elphaba he was grateful for. The green witch wasn't as uptight anymore. She was actually fun.

"Ans your muszles look bigger." The green woman scooted closer to Avaric as she ran her hands over his pectoral muscles.

Fiyero and Galinda were both staring wide-mouthed at the green woman hitting on Avaric. They had never seen Elphaba even show an interest in anyone, and now with a little alcohol in her she suddenly turned into a flirt. Fiyero even wished that Galinda would tell him his muscles were big sometimes.

"I betz you cans do a loz with thoze." The green woman scooted even closer to Avaric. She knew that Galinda was staring at her and so she couldn't back down now. Galinda was sure to become jealous.

Avaric's breath hitched in his throat as he felt one of Elphaba's hands stroke up his leg from underneath the table, unseen by both Galinda and Fiyero. He never thought green could be attractive but right now Elphaba was sexy as hell. He couldn't help but stare at the slight breasts that protruded from her form fitting dress.

"Wanna go showz me what you canz do wiz them? We cans go to my room." The green woman whispered in Avaric's ear. She made sure that her whisper was loud enough for Galinda to hear.

The blonde blanched as she overheard Elphaba ask Avaric back to their room. This wasn't Elphaba. This was some drunken slut that had taken over her body. Elphaba would never be so forward with anyone, especially not Avaric. She couldn't allow this to happen.

"I think it's time that we leave Elphaba." The blonde reached for her purse. She wasn't ready to leave but she couldn't stand by and watch a drunken Elphaba slut herself around.

The green woman smiled as she pulled back from right next to Avaric's face. Her plan had worked. Galinda was jealous.

"But I was zhaving fun." The green woman pretended to pout.

"Fun is over. Let's go." The blonde stood from her chair before reaching over to place a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "I'm sorry Fiyero."

"I understand." Fiyero smiled.

The green woman noticed this and immediately frowned. Hadn't her plan worked? Hadn't Galinda been jealous? Maybe she hadn't gone far enough for Galinda to be jealous. With that thought it mind the green woman reached over and placed a smoldering kiss on Avaric's mouth. She would show Galinda what a real goodbye kiss looked like.

Avaric gasped as he felt the green woman press her lips against his own. Normally he would have turned away and said some hateful comment to the green woman, but she was feisty tonight. Avaric liked his woman feisty, and so he kissed back.

Galinda was caught off guard at seeing her roommate practically make out with Avaric right in front of their eyes. At least Galinda always had the decency to leave the room before kissing Fiyero like that.

Elphaba was practically gagging as Avaric kissed her back. The only thought that went through her head was that this was all for Galinda. If she had to kiss a boy for Galinda to realize that she was jealous then so be it. With this in mind the green woman sought to deepen the kiss. In her drunken state, she could have been kissing anyone and not realized who it was.

The two continued to kiss for a while before Elphaba was finally ripped from Avaric's lips by a pair of delicate hands.

"We're going now!" Galinda steamed as she dragged the drunken woman behind her.

The green woman smiled as she was led hand in hand back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell was that?!" Galinda demanded to know as she slammed the door to their dorm room shut.

The green woman swayed a little bit before falling to her bed. The ride home had been a lot different than Elphaba had expected. The two had hardly talked at all.

"Wuz what?" The green woman slurred as she tried to focus on Galinda's figure.

"You're little make-out session with Avaric! You know exactly what!" The blonde fumed as she started pacing around the room. Seeing Elphaba so intoxicated and hitting on Avaric was too much for her to handle.

"Wells whyz not?" The green woman smiled drunkenly as Galinda turned her attention back to the green woman.

"Why not? Why not make-out with Avaric?" The blonde seethed as she made her way over to Elphaba's bed.

"Yez." Elphaba smiled as Galinda took a seat next to her.

"Because you are drunk Elphaba! I didn't invite you out tonight so that you could drink your ass off and make-out with random boys!" The blonde stared Elphaba in the eyes.

"Iz not like I waz staken." The green woman defended her actions. She was a free agent and could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Of course you're not taken! You never open yourself up to anyone to let them see past your rough exterior. If you want to have a boyfriend then you need to stop making out with random guys when you are drunk." The blonde tried to get Elphaba to see that what she had done tonight was not the way to earn a boyfriend that would respect her. The only kind of guys she would earn with her performance would only be after one thing. Elphaba was too innocent to be taken by some drunken male.

"Who sayz I wan a boyfrien?" The green woman added, not really know what she was saying. She was suddenly beginning to feel nauseous.

"Don't you though? You're all alone Elphie." The blonde asked as she scooted closer to her inebriated roommate. She could smell the alcohol permeating the air around them.

"I don's like boyz." The green woman slurred as she brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes. Her vision was being to blur again.

"That's silly Elphie. Everyone likes boys. We just need to find you someone good enough for you." The blonde replied back trying to comfort her friend. She was still pissed beyond belief but she knew that her yelling would do no good. Elphaba was too drunk to even hear anything she was saying. Galinda would yell at her in the morning.

"The one I like iz too goud for meez." The green woman leaned her head against the wall that her bed was against. She was suddenly feeling all the alcohol in her system.

"You like someone?" The blonde perked up immediately. Maybe now that Elphaba was drunk she would find out what boy she found attractive. She prayed to the unnamed God that it wasn't Avaric.

The green woman nodded her head as images of Galinda invaded her mind.

"Who?" The blonde asked eagerly as she bounced on the bed slightly. Maybe if she found out who Elphie liked then she could talk to them and see how they felt. Maybe Elphie wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"Itz a secret." The green woman smiled. "Buz it doesn't matturr. Theyz got a boyfrien." Elphaba let slip.

The blonde's eyes went wide at the mention of whoever Elphaba liked having a boyfriend. Did she like a man who was 'that way'. Galinda tried to wrack her brain for any man she knew that liked other men. The only people she kept coming up with were Crope and Tibbett but they were together. There was no way Elphaba could like them. Was there?

"Is it Crope?" The blonde asked cautiously.

The green woman's eyebrows drew together as she thought about this. She had only even hung out with Crope a couple of times and they were only mere acquaintances, nothing more.

"No." Elphaba finally supplied. She wanted to tell Galinda that it was her that she liked but she knew that wouldn't go over too well.

"You said they have a boyfriend…" The blonde trailed off as realization finally kicked in. Did Elphaba have a crush on a girl?! No…it couldn't be. Could it? The more she thought about it the more it made sense. Elphaba never noticed boys, she didn't dress like the other girls, and she never called anyone cute.

"Elphie…" Galinda began to ask timidly. If she were ever going to get a response out of her friend then now would be the time. Elphaba would be too drunk to remember in the morning anyways.

"Hmm?" The green woman opened her eyes to stare at her roommate. She noticed that the blonde had backed up a little and looked a little frightened.

"Do you even like boys at all? I mean romantically?" The blonde asked her roommate. She knew that it was an improper question but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was finding out why Elphaba always was such a loner.

The green woman was caught off guard at this question. Had she said too much and accidentally given herself away? She needed to come up with something to say and she needed to think fast. Galinda was expecting a response.

"Whyz you ask?" The green woman asked, stalling for more time. She couldn't have this conversation with Galinda. Especially not since Galinda was the one she liked.

"Uh…you never mention boys. I was just wondering if it was because you liked women." The blonde tried to keep as neutral of a tone as she could. She didn't want to sound like she was accusing Elphaba but at the same time she didn't want to sound like she didn't care at all. If Elphaba did turn out to like girls then that would change everything. Galinda would no longer be able to dress if front of the green woman, for fear that she would be checking her out. The two could never sit beside one another without people whispering. The two couldn't sit on one another's bed as they talked; a rule that they were breaking right now. Galinda didn't want people to think she were 'that way' if Elphaba's sexuality ever got out.

The green woman tried to think for a little while longer. She thought about what admitting this could do to her relationship with Galinda. She wondered if Galinda was accepting of this sort of thing. That was her next question she asked.

"If I was would you hate me?" The green woman asked. She no longer slurred her words. As soon as such a serious subject had presented itself she had momentarily sobered. She needed to think rationally here.

"I could never hate you Elphaba." The blonde admitted as she smiled weakly to her roommate. She could see the fear in Elphaba's eyes and knew that there must be some truth to her question. Otherwise she would have just denied it immediately.

"Not even if I liked women?" The green woman needed to make sure that Galinda wouldn't hate her. She needed to know that spilling her secret would not be in vain. Maybe if Galinda accepted her then she could eventually learn to like her. If Elphaba denied such an accusation, then there was still the possibility that Galinda might have held feelings for her but they had been crushed when she heard Elphaba wasn't 'that way'. Elphaba needed to man up and tell the truth.

"Even if you liked women." The blonde reassured her friend as she placed a comforting hand on the green woman's arm. Screw the rules of society, Elphaba needed a friend at that moment.

"I do." The green woman admitted as she turned her face away from Galinda. She was ashamed at such a truth. She wished she could like men like everyone else but no, not only had the unnamed God cursed her with green skin, but they had cursed her with liking women as well.

The blonde's stomach felt like it had tied into knots the second that Elphaba confirmed her suspicions. So Elphaba was a homosexual after all. That shouldn't change who she was. Should it?

"It's okay if you like other women." The blonde tried to reassure her friend who had begun to tear up. Galinda could think about what all of this meant later. For now she needed to get Elphie to see that this was not the end of the world.

"But I don't want to. I want to be normal." The green woman shook her head as the first tears fell from her eyes. The alcohol had completely dissipated.

"Being normal does not mean that you have to like someone of the opposite gender. Yes there are more of us, but that doesn't make us better. You should be proud of who you are and who you like. You shouldn't hide and pretend everything is okay by making out with a boy just to prove that you are not a homosexual." The blonde tried to comfort her friend. She had been taught to be accepting of everyone. She even had an aunt that preferred her own gender.

The green woman cringed at the name homosexual. Sure it was just a scientific classification, but it still gave her goose bumps just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Galinda." The green woman apologized. "I never meant to kiss Avaric, it was just the alcohol and I felt lonely and hopeless. I'm never going to hurt you like that again." Elphaba felt as if she needed to ask for forgiveness from the Blonde.

"Elphie you don't need to feel lonely and hopeless. I'm here for you. I can help you through this if you will let me. I know that it must be scary for you to have to hide who you are, but I can help. Let me be your friend. " The blonde didn't really know why Elphaba had apologized for hurting her, she hadn't. Elphaba kissing Avaric had done little more than to annoy the hell out of her. She attributed it to the fact that Elphaba didn't even have the manners to do those things behind closed doors.

"I could use a friend." The green woman admitted as she finally turned her attention back towards Galinda. She saw all the love and devotion in those eyes, which caused her to cry once again. Galinda didn't hate her, she wanted to help her. Maybe along the lines of helping, Galinda could discover that she liked women too. Elphaba could wish at least.

"Then you've got one." The blonde smiled warmly as she reached a hand up to dry the tears in Elphaba's eyes. There was a part of her telling her to not do this because Elphaba might think this was her way of hitting on her, but another part of her just said that she was paranoid. Even if Elphaba did like women, it didn't mean that she liked Galinda. Elphaba was way too good for Galinda.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just so scared that you would hate me." The green woman leaned into Galinda's friendly touch. She wanted to lean over and kiss her but she knew that that would be information overload at the moment.

"I understand." Galinda smiled before removing her hand from the green woman's face.

The two sat in silence for a couple of seconds before a grin appeared across Galinda's face. She had learned that Elphaba liked women, now all she had to learn was who it was that she liked.

"So who is this mystery girl with a boyfriend? Is she cute?" Galinda giggled. Now that everything was fine between the two friends she was going to tease her mercifully.

The green woman shifted uncomfortably on her bed. She hadn't expected for Galinda to continue in this little game to find out who Elphaba liked. But then again it was Galinda she was talking about.

"She is gorgeous." The green woman smiled. She didn't want to close up now that Galinda had made her feel so comfortable to talk about all of this. What harm would giving details be if she didn't give a name?

"She better be! You deserve nothing but the prettiest." Galinda giggled. It was odd having girl talk with Elphie about other girls. Odd, not bad though.

"Do I know her?" The blonde continued to ask her questions. She was curious to see what Elphaba's type of girl was. She figured someone the same as her; a loner, dark, mysterious, shy.

"You do know her I believe." The green woman smiled. This was actually fun being able to talk about liking someone and not having to watch her use of the word she or he. She felt free.

"Ooh yay!" The blonde cheered. "I bet she is mysterious like you. You seem like the type to like mysterious." Galinda made an assumption.

"I do?" The green woman raised an eyebrow. She was amused at how nonchalantly Galinda was treating all of this. Of course she couldn't be more wrong at the moment.

"Oh what am I wrong? Do you have a secret desire for the popular types?" Galinda giggled at the alternative. She couldn't see Elphaba liking anyone preppy or popular, much less a girl.

"What if I do?" The green woman teased. She hadn't admitted that she did like the popular girls but Galinda could tell from her tone of voice.

"You so like the popular girls!" Galinda accused. "Who would have ever thought that the girl who hates popularity would fall for a society girl?" The blonde giggled at the silliness of such a discovery.

"So what if I do? It's not like any of them would look my way anyways." The green woman's smile faded. This wasn't such a fun game anymore.

The blonde noticed the shift in Elphaba's mood and stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh don't think that way Elphie. I'm sure there is some giggly girl out there for you." The blonde tried to assure her friend that she would find love.

"There is, but she's taken." The green woman frowned deeper. She wished that the alcohol hadn't disappeared from her system. She could really use a drink right about now.

"I'm sure she just doesn't know what she's missing. You should go for it! Who's to say that she isn't 'that way' either. Maybe she is just hiding behind her boyfriend because she doesn't know that she likes women yet." The blonde tried to brighten Elphaba's spirits. She didn't know how much her words were causing Elphaba more distress.

"But what if she isn't 'that way' and I make a fool of myself. I can't risk it." The green woman shook her head. If she ever lost Galinda then she didn't know what she would do with herself.

"You'll never know until you try." The blonde smiled. "And if you want my help I'm sure I can speak to her for you. I can find out the inside scoop between her and her boyfriend."

"Who knew you could be so sneaky?" The green woman chuckled slightly. "But I don't think that will work. I am pretty sure that she is in love with her boyfriend and doesn't like women."

"Why do you say that? How exactly does she act around her boyfriend?" The blonde woman needed some detailed information before she could decide if the girl was really into her boyfriend or not.

"She smiles whenever he walks into the room. She kisses him in a way that no one would kiss just a boyfriend that meant nothing. She is always excited to see him." The green woman was going to continue but Galinda cut her off.

"Maybe she is smiling because she knows that is proper. Maybe she is kissing him like that because she doesn't know any better. And maybe she is excited to see him because again she knows that it is proper. One thing you have to learn about us society girls is that we aren't what we appear to be on the outside." The blonde tried to give her friend hope.

"Are you what you appear to be on the outside?" Elphaba asked curious as to the response.

"No." The blonde admitted truthfully.

"But you have Fiyero. You are in love with him." The green woman didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

"Elphaba I am not going to lie to you. Fiyero and I are great together, but that doesn't mean that I don't wish for more. He is popular and I am popular so it seems to fit. When I started going out with him I had no idea why. The longer I stay with him though, the longer I realized he really is a good guy. That doesn't change the fact though that my eyes are always open for potential others." The blonde admitted something that she had never told anyone before. She didn't know why but she felt that Elphaba deserved to know her secret after the green woman had revealed hers.

Elphaba's eyes lit up at the statement. Sure Galinda was with Fiyero but she had said herself she was looking for better. Elphaba could be better. Elphaba was better.

"So if someone were to tell you they liked you today then you would consider it?" The green woman asked to make sure she had understood correctly.

"It depends on who but yes. It's not like I'm married or engaged. I am still free to play the field." Galinda chuckled at her last statement. She wished this never got out or else Fiyero would dump her in a heartbeat.

"Have you ever thought about other women Galinda? In the way that I do?" Elphaba wasn't sure why she was being so forward but she needed to know.

The blonde was taken back at this question. She had never really thought about being with another woman. It wasn't accepted in society. Sure she was all right with Elphaba, but if she herself liked women that would be another story.

"I don't think so." The blonde admitted. "I have always had so many guys around me that I never considered that an option."

The green woman couldn't decided whether to be sad or happy. Galinda had just admitted to never thinking about other women, but at the same time she didn't seem disgusted by the question. Maybe Elphaba could be the one woman to change her mind.

"What if a girl came up to you today and told you that they liked you. What would you do?" The green woman needed some final encouragement before she would make a move.

"It all depends on the person. There aren't a lot of women here that I am very good friends with. I think if I were to experiment with a girl then it would have to be someone like my best friend." The blonde answered, unaware that what she had just said had provided all the support Elphaba needed.

"Experiment?" The green woman questioned. Maybe she could be her experiment. It was better than nothing.

"Well I wouldn't want to change to liking women without testing it out first." The blonde shrugged. It all seemed like a logical response to her.

"And would you be willing to test it out?" The green woman asked as she scooted closer to the blonde.

"Elphie what is this all about?" Galinda demanded to know why Elphaba kept grilling her on questions of her own sexuality. It was as if Elphaba was trying to figure out for her benefit.

"Science." The green woman smiled before leaning over and kissing Galinda on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter and the rest of the chapters will probably be as well. Between school, work, and filming, I don't have anytime at all to update. So don't be surprised if I don't update but once a week or so. I'm so sorry!!**

**Chapter 5**

The blonde's eyes shot open as Elphaba leaned over to kiss her. She hadn't been expecting for the green woman to be so forward. Maybe she was still drunk. With that thought in mind the blonde pulled back just as soon as the green lips had made contact with her own. She didn't want to look as if she were taking advantage of a drunken Elphaba.

The green woman frowned as Galinda pulled back from the shortest kiss in recorded history. It barely even felt as if their lips had brushed before Galinda went and pulled away. Kissing Galinda for the first time was not how the green woman had imagined.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed as she jumped from the bed. She stared down at the green woman who looked absolutely horrified.

The green woman turned her attention to the frightened blonde and immediately regretted her decision. How could she have been so stupid as to think that Galinda really would let her 'experiment' on her? The blonde was probably just making all of that stuff up before.

"What the hell was that?" Galinda wiped at her mouth to get any remaining Elphaba remnants off of her. She had a boyfriend. She couldn't go around kissing other people, especially not girls. What she had said before was mainly just to comfort the green woman.

"I'm sorry Galinda." The green woman leaned her head back to the wall before banging it a couple of times. How could she have been so stupid? Nothing was ever going to be the same between her and her best friend again.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Galinda shook the apology off. She needed to know why Elphaba had kissed her.

"I don't know." The green woman lied. "I'm just so confused right now." Elphaba figured that she could use the drunken card. She still did have a lot of alcohol left in her system somewhere.

"You're drunk." The blonde pointed out. It was the only logical answer. Even if Elphaba were into girls, she would never be into Galinda. The two of them were polar opposites.

Elphaba knew that wasn't true but she didn't want to deny it. If she said she was sober now then this kiss would mean a lot more, although it already meant the world for Elphaba.

"I think I need to lie down." The green woman pretended to be getting sick. Truth be told she wasn't ill from the alcohol but she was feeling ill from Galinda. Their kiss had left her even more confused than before. It was apparent that Galinda hadn't liked it one bit. The thought made the green woman want to cry.

"I think that is a good idea. You've told me a lot tonight. I just think you are confused right now. We can talk about this tomorrow." The blonde stated as she walked off to the bathroom leaving Elphaba behind in their room.

As soon as the door to the bathroom shut Elphaba began to cry. She buried her head within her pillow as to not let her face betray her. Ten minutes later Galinda emerged from the bathroom and found Elphaba passed out on her bed.

The blonde sighed before walking out of their shared dorm room. She needed to talk to Fiyero.

**XXX**

When Elphaba awoke around eight the next morning she had a killer headache. Even though she had mainly sobered up before she went to sleep, she still could feel the effects of all that alcohol.

"Galinda." The green woman called out as she sat up in bed. She looked around the room to find it vacant. The blonde's bed was still made. It looked as if she hadn't even slept in it the night before.

"Brilliant plan Elphaba." The green witch huffed to herself as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She still had on her dress and her always straight hair appeared to be wavy with all of the tossing and turning she had done last night.

The green woman grabbed her oils from the shelf they were on before trying to at least make herself presentable. She had to at least look like she hadn't been affected by what Galinda had done last night.

**XXX**

Halfway across campus a certain blonde woke up in the arms of her loving boyfriend.

After Galinda had fled her dorm room the night before she had sought out the comfort her boyfriend could provide her. Everything with Elphaba had been so confusing that she needed something familiar.

Fiyero was a little worried when his girlfriend showed up looking a little more frightened that usual. He attributed it to the fact that she had to take care of Elphaba and he knew how drunken Elphaba could turn from happy to angry in a matter of minutes. He wasted no time in allowing the blonde to spend the night.

"Good morning beautiful." Fiyero smiled as he felt his girlfriend begin to wake up. He reached over and kissed the side of her face.

Galinda smiled half heartedly as her boyfriend showed her all the affection that one should show in these kinds of situations. Even thought the feeling of waking up if Fiyero's arms was nice, she felt as if something was missing.

"Morning." Galinda replied as she turned over to face the prince. She knew that sleeping in the same bed of a man before marriage was frowned upon but she really didn't care. It wasn't as if they had made love or anything. The two of them remained fully clothed all night long.

"I love waking up with you in my arms." Fiyero smiled as he nuzzled his nose against the blonde's.

Galinda just smiled in return. She couldn't say if she loved the experience or not, but she had nothing to compare it to really. Maybe this was as good as waking up in someone's arms would feel.

The blonde's mind kept going back to the brief kiss that Elphaba and her had shared. She was curious to know why she had felt a tiny spark when the green witch kissed her. She wondered if she would feel it again if they ever kissed another time.

"I should probably go back to my room. Elphaba is probably all hung-over." Galinda spoke as she removed herself from her boyfriend's tiny bed. She hadn't slept that well and needed to go get some real sleep.

"Can't you at least stay a little longer?" The prince tried to pout to get his girlfriend to stay. He had thought about doing so many things to Galinda in that bed of his. He wished that she would say yes so that he could at least let a few of them come true.

"I really should be getting back." The blonde apologized as she pulled on her high heels from the night before. "Thank you for letting me stay here though."

Fiyero removed himself from his bed before opening the door for Galinda.

"I'll see you later dearest." Galinda smiled as she gave her boyfriend a chaste kiss. She wanted to get back to the room to see if Elphaba remembered anything from the night before. If she didn't then things didn't have to change really.

"Bye." Fiyero waved to his girlfriend as he closed the door to his dorm room.

**XXX**

Galinda arrived back at her dorm room and found the bathroom door shut. Elphaba must be bathing.

The blonde yawned before making her way over to her bed and lying down. She was feeling completely drained and still needed to sleep for a while. With that in mind the blonde drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Elphaba came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Galinda asleep on her bed. What surprised her even more was that Galinda was wearing the same clothes from the night before. Wherever she had gone she had left last night.

The green woman's stomach dropped as she thought about Galinda going over to Fiyero's. What if Galinda had slept with him just to prove she was a heterosexual? The thought unnerved the green girl. She couldn't deal with the thought of Galinda losing her virginity to Fiyero. She wanted to be the one to have it, not some scum prince like him.

"Galinda." Elphaba called out to make sure the blonde was still asleep. When she received no response she decided that she was.

Elphaba sighed before leaving their shared dorm room. She had to do something to keep her mind off of last night's kiss. Sure there had been fireworks just as Elphaba had expected, but the fireworks lasted one millisecond. Before she knew it the blonde had freaked out and was staring at Elphaba as if she were a freak of nature.

Whatever had happened between the two needed to be sorted out as soon as Galinda woke up. Until then the green woman only had her thoughts to keep her company, and those were trekking into unknown territory right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tomorrow is the official move in date for me and so I definitely won't be able to update for a couple of days. And hopefully I give you something to be happy about in this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 6**

Elphaba needed to get Galinda off of her mind and so she went to the only place that made sense to her at the moment. The bar.

"What can I do you for?" A girl around the age of twenty-three asked Elphaba as she took a seat on a barstool. It was still pretty early and no one was in the bar but the two of them.

"Something not too alcoholic. I had a bunch of that last night." The green woman huffed. She had had a lot to drink last night but she was hoping to get rid of her hangover she could drink some more. That's what always seemed to work with her mother when she was younger.

"Ah yes I remember you now." The bartender smiled as she reached for a glass. She then proceeded to pour Elphaba a glass of wine. The wine was very mellow and hardly had any alcohol. "You were here with that blonde chick and then those two guys."

"Yeah that was me." Elphaba smiled weakly as she reached over for the glass of wine.

"So why are you in here all alone today? You looked satisfied the last time I saw you." The bartender continued to keep up the conversation. She had worked all through the night and was getting off in thirty minutes. She needed something to occupy her time until then.

"Far from it." The green woman looked up into the bartender's eyes for the first time. Elphaba had to admit that she was rather attractive. She had light brown hair that hung down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bluish gray color and her skin tone was a little tanner than Galinda's.

"Ah this sounds like boy troubles." The bartender made a guess as to Elphaba's saddened state.

"I wish." The green woman snorted. She wished she were normal and could have boy troubles. Instead she was stuck with being an outcast and a victim of unrequited love.

"Girl troubles?" The bartender was so bold as to ask. She didn't sound accusatory at all in her tone, which surprised Elphaba greatly. The green woman was actually shocked that someone besides her would think about the homosexual way of life.

"Why would you say that?" Elphaba asked. She was a little uneasy about talking to a complete stranger about her personal life. She had still yet to take a sip from her wine. She was too preoccupied with the woman in front of her.

"Just a guess. When someone comes in here looking like you do then the only culprit is love. I'm guessing that since you said there was no boy troubles then that means there are girl troubles. Was it that blonde nugget that you had with you last night?" The bartender continued to stare at Elphaba. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Elphaba sighed heavily. She could either lie and deny her feelings for Galinda or she could confess them and actually have someone to talk to. This bartender didn't seem to mind too much.

"Yes." The green woman responded. She waited for a look of disgust from the bartender but when she received none she was relieved.

"Ah yes I could see that you liked her from the way you acted. Does she know?" The light brown haired woman went over to the shelf and pulled her a glass out. She then proceeded to fill it with the same wine Elphaba had. So what if she got a little buzzed? Her shift was almost over anyways.

"She didn't until last night." The green woman hung her head as she remembered the kiss that had occurred.

"Ah." The bartender nodded in understanding before taking a sip of her wine. Elphaba followed suit. "So I take it she didn't react well and that's why you are here and not with her."

"React well would be an understatement. She totally flipped out on me and ended up sleeping over her boyfriends room." The green woman's eyes began to tear up as she thought about what could have possibly happened in Fiyero's room.

"Oh here honey don't cry." The bartender reached over and handed Elphaba a napkin. "If she didn't choose you then she doesn't know what she is missing."

Elphaba accepted the napkin before wiping at her eyes. Who was this bartender and why was she so comfortable talking about this stuff?

"Who are you?" The green woman asked as she took another sip of wine.

The bartender smiled before reached her hand out to shake Elphaba's.

"My name's Viola. My friends call me Vi for short." The girl smiled as she shook Elphaba's hand. "What about you? All I know you as is that overly drunk girl last night."

The two women chucked at the joke before Elphaba introduced herself.

"Elphaba. My friends sometimes call me Elphie…but I prefer Elphaba." The green woman added in after thought. It was really only Galinda that called her Elphie.

"Nice to meet you Elphaba." Vi smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"You too Vi." The green woman smiled for a time before her curiosity got the better of her. "I know this might sound strange and tell me if it offends you but why do you not seem to care that I like women? Usually when I tell people they freak out…or so I would imagine. I've only told one person before."

"You're not offending me at all. I don't mind because you and I have a lot in common." Viola laughed for a bit as Elphaba tried to comprehend what that meant.

"So you like women too?" The green woman needed clarification.

"My ex-girlfriend can attest to the fact that I do." Vi smiled as she continued to stare at Elphaba.

"Ex?" The green woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ex. It was a mutual break up though. She was going off to the Emerald College and I was stuck her at Shiz University. We knew that long distance wouldn't work." Vi smiled as she reminisced about her old girlfriend who was actually reminding her a lot of Elphaba, minus the green skin of course.

"You go to Shiz?" Elphaba was intrigued. She had never seen this woman around campus. She was still really young looking but she looked a little too old to be a college student.

"Yeah I'm doing my graduate thesis over there. It's about Animal Rights and how they are being mistreated." Vi continued to talk for a while as Elphaba listened to her explanation of her thesis. The green woman was intrigued.

"So you believe The Wizard is a pawn?" Elphaba asked astonished as she heard Viola call the Wizard such. She didn't think anyone hated The Wizard. Wasn't it outlawed to talk bad about him?

"More or less." Viola shrugged. "But don't go spreading that around. I don't want people to know what my research is about until I finish my thesis."

"Oh I won't." The green woman promised.

"So tell me about you. Do you go to school anywhere?" Viola tried to keep up the conversation. She was enjoying talking to this woman and gaining her insights. Elphaba had a lot to say about Animal Rights herself.

"I go to Shiz as well, although I'm not as high up there as you. I'm only a freshman this year." Elphaba smiled to the bartender. She was actually not thinking about Galinda so much when she was around her. It was a feeling that Elphaba liked.

"What are you studying?" Vi asked.

"Chemistry. I want to be a medicinal chemist someday." The green woman added. She smiled as she thought about all that her future had to hold for her now that she was at Shiz. So many doors had been opened for her.

"Wow. That's an extremely tough field. I admire anyone with enough brains to do it." Viola was honestly surprised by Elphaba's major. She would have pegged the green woman to want to major in something such as politics.

"Thank you." Elphaba blushed slightly at the compliment.

Viola noticed this and smiled.

The two continued to talk for a little longer before another worker came in to relieve Viola from her shift.

"Miss Elphaba I don't mean to sound forward but would you like to continue our conversation over lunch? I'll buy." Viola asked the green woman she had been having such a good conversation with. She had actually been sad when her replacement arrived for once.

The green woman thought about the invite before deciding what the hell? This bartender was causing her to forget about Galinda and that was very welcomed at the moment. Plus Viola actually had a brain on her and talked about more things than just shoes. It didn't hurt that she was a looker either.

"That sounds good to me." Elphaba smiled as she hoped down off of her stool. Maybe this was how dating and relationships were supposed to start. Not from pining over someone for so long that they finally hate you.

Vi smiled as she linked arms with her new friend.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." The bartender chuckled before exiting the bar with Elphaba in tow beside her.

**XXX**

Galinda woke up from her nap feeling slightly better than she had when she went down. She still felt completely awkward though. What was she going to do now that Elphaba and her had kissed? Or really Elphaba had kissed her and she pulled away.

The blonde sighed before going over to her wardrobe to pick something out to wear. Elphaba wasn't in the room and Galinda figured she was too embarrassed to be. A lot had happened last night that Galinda knew Elphaba would be too scared to talk about. But that didn't mean that it was going to go away.

Galinda picked out a light blue dress to wear before going to take a shower. She needed more time to comprehend what had happened.

Elphaba had offered her the chance to experiment with her and she turned it down. The question that plagued Galinda's mind wasn't why she had, but why she felt something when they kissed. Even with experimentation you aren't supposed to feel anything. Are you?

These thoughts filled the blonde's head as she let the steaming water run over her body.

She needed to come up with something to say to Elphaba before the green woman returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elphaba and Viola sat across from each other at a small restaurant off campus. The two had enjoyed a nice vegetarian dish and were now just sitting there talking.

"I can't believe you did that!" Elphaba gasped as Viola started to recount a story.

"Well I wasn't the only one." Viola chuckled at the shock on the green woman's face.

"But…but…how did you not get in trouble?" Elphaba was still amazed that Viola had managed to sneak into the infirmary and steal a bunch of items without being caught.

"They never knew it was us. It wasn't as if we took anything illegal. We just swiped a couple of bandages and bottles of aspirin." The bartender shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"I can't believe you did that to help out a couple of Animals." The green woman could still not believe that Viola had risked her schooling to help out an Animal.

"Well no one was giving them proper care. After the last 'incident' a lot of innocent Animal's were hurt. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing about it." Viola admitted. She had only stolen the items from the school infirmary to help other Animal's out.

"Wow." Elphaba smiled as she shook her head. She couldn't believe how alike the two of them were. For the past two hours they had sat at the small table talking about everything. The green woman actually found herself laughing quite a bit and admiring this Viola girl more and more.

"Yeah." The brown hair girl smiled as she laid some money out for the bill to be paid.

Elphaba saw this action and immediately reached for the girl's hand. She wasn't going to let her pay for both of them.

As soon as their hands touched the two women looked up at one another before blushing. Elphaba turned her head away as she tried to regain her normal color.

"Does your skin always turn dark green when you blush?" The bartender teased the green woman playfully.

Elphaba blushed further before apologizing.

"Oh don't apologize. I think it's cute." Viola blushed a little darker as well. She really did find the green woman oddly appealing. Once you got past her unusual skin tone she really was beautiful.

"Thanks." The green woman continued to blush as she accepted the compliment. "But you really should let me pay." Elphaba looked back up to be met with Viola's eyes staring intently at her own.

"I'm the one who asked you out so I'm the one to pay." Viola smiled as she refused Elphaba's insistence of splitting the bill.

"Fine." Elphaba agreed. "But next time we go out I pay, okay?"

Viola perked up immediately. "So there's a next time?"

"If you want…" The green woman stuttered. "I mean I've never really asked someone on a date and so I don't know how these things work, but I would like for there to be a next time." Elphaba spoke a mile a minute as she was becoming flustered again.

"What about that blonde girl?" Viola raised an eyebrow. Elphaba was asking her on a date when only hours ago she had been practically crying over another woman.

Elphaba tensed at the mention of Galinda. Truth be told she hadn't actually thought about Galinda until Viola said anything.

"Nothing is happening with me and Galinda so why would I waste my time anymore? It's going to take some time getting over her yes, but I don't think that should keep me from moving on." The green woman admitted. She knew that after last night's ill-fated kiss that nothing was ever going to be the same. It was apparent that Galinda didn't like her and so she just needed to get that through her head.

"That's a good answer." Viola smiled. "And maybe on our next date I'll let you pay…maybe." The bartender laughed. She was never one for letting the other person pay.

Elphaba smiled. So there was to be a second date. She was enjoying this new concept very much.

"So then you're saying yes to going out?" The green woman asked. "I mean going out on another date." Elphaba stuttered again.

Viola smiled at the green woman stumbling over her words. She found the woman's childlike stutter to be quite endearing.

"I'm saying yes." Viola smiled.

The two continued to talk for a little while longer before the waitress came back with Viola's cash.

"Have a nice day ladies." The waitress smiled before walking away.

"Are you ready to go?" Elphaba asked as she got up from her chair and held her hand out for Viola to take.

"Where to?" Viola asked. She was extremely tired after working all night but she didn't want to say goodbye to Elphaba just yet.

"Are you not tired?" The green woman asked. She knew that the bartender should be.

"Sort of." Viola admitted. "But I don't really want this to be over." She smiled sheepishly as she looked at the smile spread across Elphaba's face.

"I don't really want this to end either." Elphaba admitted as she reached her hand down to capture the bartender's.

Viola smiled as she felt the green woman slip her hand into her own. Even though the two had just met it seemed like they had know each other forever.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" The bartender asked timidly as she walked down the street with Elphaba. She didn't mean it in the sense that most people would take it. She really only wanted to go to her place to talk.

The green woman shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know if Vi was asking her back for dome chitchat or something more.

Viola noticed this and immediately regretted her wording.

"I mean to talk." The bartender flushed. She heard a sigh of relief from Elphaba.

"Okay." Elphaba agreed. "Lead the way."

Viola smiled before tightening her grip on Elphaba's hand. The two only received a few stares as they made their way to Viola's apartment.

**XXX**

The blonde paced around the room waiting for Elphaba to return. Where the hell was she? It's not as if she had friends to escape to. Galinda had already checked the library and school cafeteria. She couldn't seem to locate Elphaba anywhere. It was as if she disappeared.

Another two hours passed before the door to their dorm room finally swung open. Elphaba had a goofy grin on her face as she entered. As soon as she saw Galinda however the grin faded into a frown.

"Where have you been?" Galinda called as she went over to make sure Elphaba was okay. She was about to go searching again if she hadn't come home within the next thirty minutes.

The green woman shrugged. "A friends." She didn't lie. She had gone to Viola's apartment. Nothing more had happened between the two except they talked some more. Viola was a perfect gentlemen, or lady really. The two had even made plans to see each other next week. Until then the bartender would be slammed with work and homework. They said they would try and see each other in between though.

The blonde didn't believe Elphaba. Elphaba had no friends as far as she knew.

"Fine whatever." Galinda huffed. "We need to talk about last night Elphie."

The green woman stiffened. She wasn't able to handle this talk right now.

"What about it?" Elphaba pretended to not know what Galinda was talking about. Maybe if she acted like this Galinda wouldn't bring it up.

"We kissed Elphie!" Galinda nearly shouted. Elphaba was taken back at the force behind those words. She was growing frustrated with the blonde already.

"No we didn't. I kissed you and you pulled away. Big difference there." Elphaba shot back sourly. She wasn't going to let Galinda get the best of her. She was done being weak and falling for the blonde more and more. She had found someone else now that treated her the way she deserved to be treated.

The blonde was a little surprised at the hate in Elphaba's words.

"You were drunk!" Galinda defended her actions. "I was not going to take advantage of you like that. You were vulnerable."

"So if I kissed you while I was sober then what would you do?" Elphaba questioned. She needed to hear that Galinda would have pulled away again.

"That wasn't the case and so it doesn't matter." Galinda huffed. She was tired of this game Elphaba seemed to be playing with her.

"Just answer the question Galinda." The green woman steamed. She didn't know where all of this hate was coming from but it was better than being sad.

"I have a boyfriend Elphie. I can't go around kissing you. I'm not that way." The blonde confirmed everything that Elphaba needed to hear. Even though it was what she needed to hear, it didn't mean that it hurt her any less.

"That's all I needed to hear." Elphaba stated. "So I'm sorry I drunkenly kissed you last night. It won't happen again your highness." The green woman added some sass to her statement.

"Your highness?" Galinda huffed. "Whatever you need to remind yourself that I'm too good for you." The blonde fought fire with fire. If Elphaba wanted to play rough then she would too.

Elphaba opened her eyes wide. Was Galinda really saying this?

"Oh I could do better anyways." The green woman huffed. "In fact I have." She smiled smugly as she looked at Galinda.

"What?" Galinda was confused. What did Elphaba mean by this?

"I don't need to pretend like kissing you meant something to me, because it didn't." Elphaba lied. "I have someone else for that anyways. And she's a hell of a lot better at kissing than you ever were." She lied again. Elphaba hadn't kissed Viola yet, but she would make sure she did now.

"You have a girlfriend?" Galinda asked in astonishment. Who in their right mind would go out with Elphaba?

"Yes I do, but that's none of your business. What me and Vi do in our free time is none of your concern." Elphaba huffed. She wanted to annoy Galinda even more than she already was.

"Vi?" Galinda snorted. "What kind of name is that anyways? And what'd you do? Pay her to go out with you?"

Elphaba was furious. Of course she hadn't paid Vi to go out with her. Why was Galinda saying all these hateful things? It wasn't like her.

"No I did not pay her. She likes me for who I am." Elphaba defended her new girlfriend. Or what she hoped was her new girlfriend. They didn't make anything official really because they had only been on the one date and had yet to kiss.

"And who are you but a green socially inept homosexual!" Galinda screamed a little too loudly. She was sure that people outside of their door could hear. She didn't care however.

Elphaba's face flushed as she heard the hate in Galinda's words. Never had she thought in a million years that Galinda would use her sexual orientation against her in such a fashion. She didn't know exactly how to respond, and so she just stood there.

"Oh what now? Have I offended the homo? Oh I'm so sorry." Galinda exaggerated her apology. "I didn't know that green freaks such as yourself had feelings."

Elphaba's eyes began to tear up slightly as she was slammed with hateful words coming from the woman she truly loved. How could she love someone so homophobic?

"Oh what? Now the green bean's going to cry? I hope Vi is there to catch your tears. Oz knows I won't be by your side when you go all homo again." Galinda continued to criticize Elphaba. It seemed like the only thing she had control over at the moment.

Elphaba finally found her voice as she tried to stop her tears from falling. "Goodbye Galinda. I hope you enjoy your next roommate because I certainly won't be around to see it. I'm out of here." The green woman stormed before going over to pack a small suitcase with her clothes.

"You can't leave artichoke. You have nowhere to go!" Galinda taunted Elphaba.

"Maybe I didn't before but now I do. I'm sure my new girlfriend would be more than willing to take me in." Elphaba seethed as she zipped her bag up before flinging it over her shoulder.

Galinda suddenly grew aware of the severity of her words. Elphaba was about to leave and it was all because of her.

"I hope you have a nice life and can remove that stick from your ass." Elphaba yelled as she slammed the door to her dorm shut.

Galinda was left staring at the door that Elphaba had just left through. How could things have gone so wrong so quickly? Why had she called Elphaba those hateful things? She didn't believe anything she had said. She was just angry at the time, although she wasn't sure why. She should feel happy that Elphaba found someone. Instead she was just angry.

The blonde slumped against the door before rested her head between her hands. She began to cry.

**XXX**

A knock sounded at Viola's front door. She slowly got up from bed to see who it was. She was about to go to sleep when she heard the knock.

"Coming." Vi called as she pulled on a robe.

She opened the door to find the green woman she had just met. She was crying.

"Elphaba honey what's wrong?" Viola asked in a concerned voice as she pulled the woman in for a hug.

As soon as Elphaba felt Viola's arms wrap around her she began to cry harder. How had Galinda been able to say all of those hateful things to her? She had seriously misjudged the blonde and hated herself for it. She would have never fallen for her had she known she was so xenophobic.

"It's okay. I've got you." Viola soothed as she stroked the raven tresses of the trembling girl in her arms.

Elphaba continued to cling to Viola for a while before finally pulling away. She wiped at the tears she felt in her eyes and suddenly felt stupid for crying in front of this woman.

"I'm sorry Vi." Elphaba apologized as she sniffled a couple of times.

"It's okay Elphaba. Now what's wrong?" Viola was genuinely concerned about Elphaba. In the short span that they had known each other she didn't peg the green woman for the crying type.

"It's Galinda." The green woman frowned. "She said some pretty hateful things that upset me. She teased me about my skin and then she called a homo." Elphaba began to cry again as the last word left her mouth. How could Galinda have called her such a hateful term?

Viola frowned. She knew what it was like to be slandered for one's sexual orientation.

"It'll be okay Elphaba." Viola smiled encouragingly as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba once again.

"I don't think it will. She called me some other nasty things and I just walked out. I can't stay there anymore." The green woman continued to snuggle into the warm embrace. She loved the perfume that Vi seemed to be wearing.

"Then you will stay here." Vi smiled. "I don't have an extra bed but you can take mine. I'll take the couch."

"No way. I'll take the couch." Elphaba wasn't going to allow Viola to give up her bed.

Vi smiled. "Okay since I am not letting you sleep on the couch and you aren't letting me sleep there either, then where does that lead us?"

Elphaba half smiled as she knew where this was headed.

"My my Miss Viola, you are very forward." Elphaba teased.

"I do what I can to get my women in bed with me." Viola winked before taking Elphaba by the hand. "Now I was going to sleep but you look as if you could nap too. Join me?"

"Of course." Elphaba smiled before walking into Viola's bedroom. The room smelled of the same perfume Vi wore. It smelled heavenly.

The two women smiled as they lay down on the bed. Viola asked for permission before wrapping an arm protectively around Elphaba's waist.

Elphaba smiled as she closed her eyes. So what if Galinda had called her a homo? Viola would never so something like that to her. That thought brought hope to the green woman.

"Good night." Viola yawned before rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Night." Elphaba smiled as she smelt Viola's perfume near her neck. She could get used to this. She wasn't going to allow Galinda to invade her mind any more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So college just started back up and now I am 8 hours from home. So extra hugs would be appreciated! Haha.**

**Chapter 8**

Elphaba woke up slightly confused the next morning. There was a girl snuggled up right behind her and she wasn't in a room that she recognized. It wasn't until Viola's voice filled the air that she remembered about last night.

"How are you feeling today?" Viola asked as she felt Elphaba stir in her arms. The green woman had only meant to take a nap but had slept through the night. The fight she had with Galinda was a very brutal one that needed a lot of time to heal.

"Better." Elphaba smiled as she turned around to face her new girlfriend. She still was having trouble thinking of this almost complete stranger as her girlfriend, but she was everything that Elphaba could ever hope for. She was everything that Galinda could not be.

"That's good." Viola smiled as she looked into Elphaba's still tired eyes. She knew that the green woman wasn't all that better though. She still looked exhausted. "Do you want to have some breakfast with me?" The bartender asked as she disengaged herself from the green woman. She didn't want to seem too forward in continuing to hold onto her.

"Breakfast would be good." Elphaba continued to smile as she sat up. "I can't believe I slept all evening and night with you."

Viola raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's statement. "With me? You make it sound as if that's such a bad thing." The bartender teased as she stuck out her tongue.

Elphaba chuckled slightly as she removed herself from the bed. "You know what I meant so stop being incorrigible." The green woman teased as she went over to where Viola stood.

The older woman tensed slightly as she felt Elphaba so close to her. What was she doing?

"Did I ever thank you properly for letting me stay here last night?" Elphaba grinned as she got even closer to Viola. She didn't know why but she was feeling very bold this morning.

"Uh…yes?" Viola was confused as to why Elphaba kept coming closer to her. She backed away a little once the green woman reached for her hand.

"Can I show you how thankful I am?" The green woman asked timidly as she reached for Viola's hand. She felt her girlfriend jerk away but that didn't stop her from pursuing. She quickly grabbed a hold of the bartender's hand and held it in her own. Bringing it up to her lips, she placed a light kiss on the outside.

Viola was still a little confused as to why Elphaba was lavishing her with attention and a kiss to the hand. The only thing that kept crossing her mind however was Galinda. What if Elphaba was only doing this to prove to herself that she didn't need the blonde? What if Elphaba didn't mean whatever she was doing? She wanted to kiss the green woman in front of her, but not like this. She wanted their first kiss to be magical. Viola wasn't going to allow herself to take advantage of Elphaba in her fragile state and so she pulled her hand away.

"Elphaba I would love nothing more than for you to show me how grateful you are. But please do it in another way. This is too fast for me." Viola lied. This wasn't too fast for her but she knew that if Elphaba thought that it was then she would stop. She didn't want Elphaba feeling bad.

The green woman frowned slightly before wiping that same frown away. She didn't want Viola to see that she was slightly upset, and so she smiled in return.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba apologized. "I'm new to this whole dating thing and I don't know how it works." The green woman blushed slightly.

Viola smiled at the girl's blush and assured her that everything was fine, and then she decided to crack some jokes.

"Well we have already broken so many rules. I mean we knew each other less than twenty-four hours and already you are sleeping in my bed." Viola teased her girlfriend as the two exited the bedroom and made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Elphaba acted offended. "I wasn't the one who was snuggled up behind myself when I woke up. I think that was you touching me if I'm not mistaken." The green woman teased back as she took a seat on a barstool. Viola walked over to her counter and pulled out some bread.

"Well how was I supposed to stop myself? You're just so snuggable." The bartender smiled as she placed the bread with some butter next to the two of them. She took the seat right next to the green woman.

"And how was I supposed to help myself this morning when I wanted to kiss you?" The green woman joked as she took a slice of bread.

Viola stopped her actions of buttering her bread and looked over at Elphaba. Had she really wanted to kiss her that badly? She had thought before that she wanted to kiss her to prove something to herself and to Galinda. Had she really just wanted to kiss her just to kiss her?

"And how am I supposed to stop myself from wanting to kiss you right now?" Viola added as she placed her bread back on the table.

Elphaba looked up from her bread and into Viola's eyes. She noticed that whatever barrier Viola had created this morning was now removed.

"And how am I supposed to stop myself from letting you." Elphaba smiled as she leaned over to kiss Viola. She was nervous for she had never truly kissed anyone. The closest she had ever come was with Galinda and that could barely even be classified as a kiss. Elphaba didn't want a repeat performance. She wanted this kiss to mean something.

Viola smirked as she leaned in to capture the green woman's lips. She had wanted to kiss those lips ever since the two of them had met. Elphaba had a sort of magnetic pull to her. Viola was trapped in it as she closed the space between the two.

As soon as their lips met Elphaba was reminded of her kiss with Galinda. All she heard was Galinda yelling the word homo over and over again. Elphaba was confirming now that she was in fact what Galinda had called her.

The green woman tried to push the thought of Galinda from her mind but the blonde kept invading the longer the two remained lip-locked. It was as if she were haunting the green woman's thoughts and feelings.

Viola was oblivious to the conflict going on in Elphaba's mind as she kissed the woman who had captured her heart only a day ago. It was magical for her.

The two finally pulled back from the kiss to look into each other's eyes. Even though it had not been a deep kiss, the two women felt everything that needed to be felt in the momentary touching of lips.

Elphaba had felt more conflicted, as Viola felt elated.

Viola's smile turned into a frown when she saw the confusion in Elphaba's eyes. Why was she looking like that? She shouldn't be looking like that after the two of them had shared a kiss. It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. She had kept her tongue inside of her mouth at all times. So what was this look for?

"I'm sorry." Viola was the one to apologize as she looked away from Elphaba's eyes, the eyes that were conflicted at the moment. "I shouldn't have done that."

Elphaba frowned even further. She had wanted to kiss Viola. She really did. But Galinda kept invading her mind. Galinda always had to ruin everything that was going good in the green woman's life.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you. I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Elphaba apologized as she lifted Viola's chin with her right hand. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like you. I do. It's just…" The green woman trailed off.

"I know." Viola understood exactly what the problem was. Elphaba still had feelings for Galinda and until those feelings were resolved she would feel guilty for kissing her. The same thing had happened to Viola a couple of years ago. "I like you too and I am willing to wait for you." The bartender smiled encouragingly as she leaned into Elphaba's touch.

The green woman smiled at the devotion she heard from Viola. How could she have someone so perfect that was ready to be with her, and still be thinking about Galinda? There were a couple of things she needed to sort out before this continued any further with Viola. She knew that someone would wind up getting hurt. She just wasn't sure who it would be.

**XXX**

Galinda awoke the next day in the same funk she had been in since she went to sleep. Elphaba had still not returned to their room and Galinda felt horrible. Why had she said all of those terrible things to her best friend? Or what she hoped was still her best friend. Elphaba probably wouldn't even talk to her ever again for the things she said.

The thing that kept plaguing Galinda's mind was the fact that she had called Elphie a homo. She didn't even know why she had done that. She was fine with Elphaba liking other women; she just didn't like the fact that she found someone so fast.

Galinda discovered that was the root of her rampage. Why had Elphaba kissed her two nights ago if she wasn't planning on staying with her? Galinda thought about this for a while before finally realizing that she was mad at Elphaba for moving on from her.

The thought irked the blonde. Why should she worry about who Elphaba liked or didn't like? Just because they had kissed it didn't mean that Elphaba automatically liked her. Did it?

The blonde was having trouble going over all of the facts when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Galinda called as she tried to quickly brush her hair. She was expecting Fiyero within the next twenty minutes. It surprised her that he would be here early.

The door opened slowly to reveal a slumped over green woman.

Galinda froze in her tracks as the brush dropped to the ground.

"We need to talk." Elphaba finally found her voice as she strode into the room. Galinda quickly closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Unedited. I wanted to post what I had before I went to class. Otherwise I'd have to wait four more hours…so please ignore all the spelling and grammar errors. Which I am sure there are a ton. **

**Chapter 9**

Galinda shut the door behind Elphaba as the green woman began to pace. The blonde knew that she needed to apologize first thing and so that is what she did.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Galinda frowned as she continued to watch the green girl pace. "I didn't mean what I said last night. I was upset."

"It sure as hell sounded like you meant it." Elphaba shot back a little harsher than she intended. She didn't want to fight. She hadn't come here to continue on in their fight from last night. She came here to settle this once and for all. She had made her decision.

"I'm sorry." Galinda continued to frown. She had some things to discuss with Elphaba and she needed her calm enough so that she could say them. Otherwise she wouldn't have the nerve.

"Sorry does not make up for the fact that you hurt me Galinda. You really did." The green woman said in a quieter voice from before. There was obvious pain beneath her words.

Galinda sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt Elphaba at all. She just couldn't deal with what had happened the night before.

"I know." The blonde hung her head. "But I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't either." Elphaba agreed as she finally took a seat on her bed.

"Elphie I was so confused yesterday and then you came in all happy and content and I just lost it. I would never have called you those names if I weren't upset. I just couldn't deal." The blonde admitted as she sat next to Elphaba on her bed. She hoped this was all right.

The green woman looked up and into Galinda's eyes. She felt trapped and so she removed herself from the bed. She couldn't handle Galinda being so close to her.

Galinda sighed as Elphaba began to pace once again.

"I can't do this Galinda. This whole being near you thing." Elphaba finally spoke up. "Some pretty mean things were said that I don't think we can reconcile. If you are going to have such a problem with my sexuality then I can't be your friend." The green woman looked up towards Galinda's eyes. "I can't hide who I am anymore."

The blonde's heart broke as she heard Elphaba say that they couldn't be friends anymore. She couldn't lose Elphaba as a friend. She had still yet to figure out why Elphaba had kissed her. She needed to know.

"I don't want you to hide Elphie." The blonde's eyes began to glisten as she got up from her bed. "I could never ask you to hide who you are. I love who you are." Galinda came over to Elphaba's form and stopped once she was two feet away.

"I don't know if I can believe that." The green woman sighed. "I've lost my trust in you."

The tears that threatened to flow from Galinda's eyes now began to release. She couldn't deal with the fact that she had done something so bad to Elphie that she had lost her trust. Galinda wanted to beat herself up for doing something so stupid.

"Elphaba can I ask you one thing." Galinda sighed. She needed to know the answer to the reason behind their kiss. She didn't know why it was so important but it was.

"I guess." Elphaba agreed to Galinda's question. This was their opportunity to clear the air and so she allowed it.

"Why did you kiss me?" The blonde asked timidly as she looked into Elphaba's eyes. She knew that it wasn't just because she was drunk.

The green woman had been expecting this question but had still yet to come up with an appropriate response. Nothing seemed to seem appropriate. She kissed Galinda because she was in love with her. Was being the operative word. After last night's tiff she realized she could never love someone without trusting them.

"I liked you Galinda." Elphaba admitted. She made sure to use the past tense. "But don't worry about my little crush. It's gone away." The green woman lied. It hadn't really gone away. She just wasn't going to allow herself to indulge in it any further. She now had Vi to crush on. She didn't need Galinda.

For some reason Galinda's stomach began to twist into knots as Elphaba said she no longer had feelings for her. Galinda should feel relieved; instead she felt the exact opposite. Had Galinda really offended her that much that she could no longer like her?

"I didn't know…" The blonde trailed off as she wiped at the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I know." Elphaba responded. She was aware that Galinda was completely oblivious to her crush. "But it doesn't matter anymore so don't worry about it." The green woman tried to act all nonchalant when really it was eating her up inside. She wanted Galinda to tell her that she liked her and that was the reason behind those hateful words. The saying goes you always hurt the one you love. It could never be clearer then right now.

"But it does." Galinda decided that Elphaba's crush on her did matter. "You liked me and all I ever did was flaunt Fiyero around. I'm sorry." The blonde apologized.

"It's not like you knew so there's nothing to be sorry about." Elphaba wouldn't accept Galinda's apology. This was no one's fault but her own. If she hadn't been so scared to tell Galinda of her true feelings then none of this would have happened.

"But you kissed me and I should have known…" The blonde's thoughts still lingered on that kiss.

"Can we just forget about that? That was a stupid mistake." The green woman didn't want to talk about the brief moment that their lips had met. It hurt her to think that Fiyero was the only one that was allowed to kiss those lips.

Galinda frowned at the word mistake. For some reason she didn't feel as if it were a mistake, but she just didn't know how to voice her opinion. It was pretty obvious that Elphaba had moved on and wanted to forget her crush on Galinda.

"I'm not going to forget." Galinda admitted. "How could I?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Elphaba was growing a little frustrated with the blonde. Why wouldn't Galinda just drop the subject of the kiss so the two of them could move on?

Galinda was too afraid to admit that she felt something when Elphaba had kissed her. She felt a spark that she had never felt with Fiyero or any other boy. She was just too chicken to admit it.

"Nothing." The blonde sighed. She felt like a failure. "Can we just move on?"

The green woman wanted nothing more than to move on from their current conversation. She felt guilty about talking about kissing Galinda when she had just kissed Viola that morning.

"Yes." Elphaba agreed.

"Elphie I know that you are upset with me right now and I would be too but I want you to come back to the dorm. I can't stand the thought of you in some strangers apartment." Galinda pleaded with the green woman to come back. She didn't like being in the dorm room all by herself.

"She's not a stranger Galinda. She's my girlfriend." Elphaba corrected the blonde's statement. Galinda grew frustrated again. She had to calm herself so she would not start another fight.

"So you two are still going out?" The blonde asked curiously. She thought Elphaba had been making her girlfriend up. Or at least she hoped that she was. Galinda didn't want to share her friend with anyone else.

"Yes we are." Elphaba confirmed. "And I know that it's weird for you to think about me dating a girl and so I'll try not to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't have any problem with you dating a girl." Galinda frowned. "I just think you moved on too fast."

"Moved on?" Elphaba chuckled slightly. "How could I move on if I had nothing in the first place? I wasn't conceited enough to think that you and I had a future Galinda. I know you."

"Not as much as you think you do." Galinda frowned before a knock sounded at the door. Fiyero was here to pick her up.

The green woman was left with a confused expression on her face as Galinda went over and opened the door.

"Hey pooh bear." Fiyero smiled as he leaned down to kiss Galinda.

The blonde immediately turned her head so that his kiss landed on her cheek. Elphaba in the meantime was looking down at the ground.

"Ready for our date?" Fiyero was unfazed by the shrug-off.

Galinda looked up towards Elphaba before looking back at Fiyero. She wanted to stay with Elphaba and talk this over but she couldn't leave Fiyero hanging. If she cancelled on him one more time for Elphaba's sake then it would be over.

"Go ahead." Elphaba spoke up. "I'm meeting Viola for dinner anyways." The green woman gave a half smile to the couple.

"Who's Viola?" Fiyero asked with mild amusement. He was unaware that Elphaba had any friends.

"My girlfriend." Elphaba gave a genuine smile for the first time since returning to her dorm room. She had nothing to hide anymore now that Galinda knew her secret. So what if Fiyero didn't like her anymore now? She could care less.

"Girlfriend?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "As in a girl that is your friend?" He tried to correct the green woman.

"No." Elphaba continued to smile. She was going to tease Fiyero mercilessly. "I mean as in a girl that I kiss."

Fiyero's eyes went wide in realization as Galinda shifted uncomfortable on her feet. She was okay with Elphaba's sexual orientation but she didn't need details. She didn't want to know that the two of them had kissed yet. The thought made her angry.

"So are you two going on your date?" Elphaba asked after sometime and Fiyero continued to remain motionless. She had really given him the shock of his life.

"Yes." Galinda spoke for the two and she wrapped an arm around his waste to take him to the door. "We'll be back around eight."

Elphaba was surprised that Galinda had said such an early time but didn't really care. She was still basking in the after effects of her announcement. It felt really good to be who she really was.

"Okay." The green woman smiled as she watched the two leave.

As soon as they had left she went over and penned a message for Viola to come over to her place. She felt bad that she had invaded her space yesterday and so she was going to make up for it in a little while.

The green woman smiled as she took her note down to the Porter's office.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Quick thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You guise rock!**

**Chapter 10**

Elphaba lit the last candle on her desk as a knock sounded at the door. The green woman smiled before going over to open it.

"Hey." Viola smiled to her girlfriend who had dressed up for her. "You look beautiful."

Elphaba blushed slightly as she took the bartender's coat. "So do you." The green woman smiled as she motioned for Vi to take a seat.

"What's with the fancy setup?" Viola was curious as to why there were candles lit around the makeshift table that Elphaba had created. She wasn't expecting anything elaborate.

"It's my way of saying thank you for last night." Elphaba smiled as she took a seat across from the bartender. Viola was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was up in a French braid. Elphaba had to admit that she liked when Viola's hair was pulled back because it accented her features all the more. Unlike the sharp features in which Elphaba had, Viola's were softened and sort of childlike. She had a button nose that the green woman found oddly attractive. Viola was not really similar to Galinda in anyway. Galinda's hair was blonde and curly; Viola's was light brown and straight. Galinda's blue eyes sparkled, whereas Viola's were just a normal bluish color. They didn't sparkle as much but they did hold some mystery to them. Viola had deep set eyes and an olive skin complexion. Galinda looked like a delicate flower compared to Viola. Not to say the bartender had a rough exterior or anything. She just didn't look as dainty. She was the perfect touch of feminine without being too girly.

"You've already thanked me for last night." Viola smiled as she reached over and took Elphaba's hand within her own. "But thanks for this."

"Your welcome." The green woman smiled as she stared into Viola's eyes. She was trying not to let the image of Galinda invade her mind but it was a little difficult seeing as how the room smelled of her.

"So did you just light candles and set up a table so that we can stare at each other or is there food?" The bartended joked with her girlfriend.

"There is food." Elphaba smiled before reaching under the table and pulling out a bowl of salad. She had hidden the food under there for the time being.

"Oh yummy food too!" Viola cheered as she saw the salad. Elphaba chuckled at Viola's obvious chipper attitude. She already liked how their second date was starting out.

"Yummy food for a yummy person." Elphaba added as she put some of the salad on Viola's plate.

"I'm yummy?" Viola raised an eyebrow questioningly to her girlfriend.

"When I kissed you this morning you certainly were." Elphaba smiled as she handed over some dressing to the bartender. Viola smiled.

"Well you were yummy too." The older woman laughed as she took the dressing from Elphaba's hand. She made sure to brush their fingers together as they passed the condiment back and forth.

A couple of minutes passed between the two of them before Viola's curiosity got the better of her. She needed to figure out what had happened between Elphaba and that girl Galinda. She needed to know where she stood in this. She was willing to wait for Elphaba to figure things out because she really did like her, but at the same time she couldn't be expected to wait around forever.

"So did you get things situated between that girl?" Viola brought up the topic casually as she took a bite of cucumber.

The green woman frowned slightly before answering. "We are working on it but yes. I told her that my heart now belongs to another." Elphaba was so forward as to add that last sentence.

Viola smiled as she heard Elphaba say that her heart now belonged to her. She was going to keep it nice and safe.

"Did someone beat me to you?" Viola teased the green woman before looking around the room. "Whoever has stolen Elphaba's heart better give it back or they will have to deal with me!" The bartender called out into the abyss.

Elphaba smiled as her girlfriend joked around. She was surprised she had never noticed her beforehand. How could someone so perfect, funny, and smart exist?

"They are you!" The green woman added before chuckling. "So unless you plan on beating yourself up then…" Elphaba trailed off as Viola placed her pointer finger on the green woman's lips.

"Hush." Viola smiled as she stared at the green lips that her hand rested upon. She wanted to kiss Elphaba again but didn't know if she was ready yet. So she looked into the green woman's eyes asking for permission.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she saw the look in Viola's eyes. She understood that her girlfriend wanted to kiss her and truth be told she wanted her to. Elphaba didn't quite know if she was ready yet but she didn't care.

She needed to feel the tan girl's lips upon her own.

Viola smiled as she received all the confirmation she needed in Elphaba's eyes. Placing her fork down, she reached across the table to capture Elphaba's lips within her own.

The green woman smiled as she kissed Viola. Thoughts of Galinda didn't invade her mind this time around. The only thought that kept going through Elphaba's mind was to continue kissing her beautiful girlfriend across from her.

Viola could feel a difference in the way Elphaba was kissing her now, from the way she had kissed her before. The green woman relaxed into the kiss and allowed her feeling for Viola to take over.

The bartender sighed happily as she reached a hand up to pull Elphaba closer to her. She wanted to taste more of her girlfriend.

The green woman smiled into the kiss as she felt Viola's arms wrap around her neck. Never had Elphaba thought that she would be so lucky as to have an amazing girl kissing her across a candlelit table.

The kiss the two of them shared quickly became not so chaste as Viola finally slipped out her tongue to ask entrance into Elphaba's mouth.

The green woman denied entrance at first because she didn't quite know what she was doing. She had never shared an open mouthed kiss with anyone and the thought kind of scared her. What if she did everything wrong? What if her tongue moved the opposite way it was supposed to? What if it turned out she was a horrible kisser?

Viola felt Elphaba's apprehension and so she carefully removed the object of much concern. The bartender was content in kissing Elphaba how they were originally until the green woman was ready. She had told Elphaba that she was willing to wait and that meant in all aspects.

The kiss continued to wage on for another minute before Elphaba finally pulled back. She had a goofy smile on her face that mirrored that of Viola's.

"That was certainly better than our first kiss." Viola chuckled slightly as she wiped at some smeared lipstick she knew she had on her face.

"Much better." Elphaba smiled as she reached a hand up to wipe the lipstick that Viola had missed. The green woman was just so happy that her kiss had gone on uninterrupted by thoughts of Galinda. Maybe that little talk they had did work.

The two women continued to poke jabs at one another and tell stories of their past as dinner continued.

It was nearly seven o'clock when the two settled into a snuggling position on Elphaba's bed.

**XXX**

"Galinda just order something already." Fiyero groaned in frustration as Galinda looked over the menu for the hundredth time. They had arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes ago and Galinda had still not decided.

"I don't know what I want." Galinda said a little too harshly. She was still frustrated with the whole Elphaba/Viola situation and so she was taking it out on Fiyero.

"Don't get snippy with me. I'm not the one who takes thirty minutes to decided between chicken or fish." Fiyero shot back with as much force in his words as Galinda had given him. He didn't know why the blonde was taking so long.

"Well what if I like both chicken and fish equally? What if I can't decide between the two!" Galinda yelled a little too loudly. Some of the other dining occupants overheard and glanced in their direction.

"Then you can have chicken tonight and fish the next time we go out." Fiyero offered up the most logical explanation. He couldn't understand what had come over his girlfriend. Galinda wasn't acting like her normal perky self. It was as if she were on bitch mode or something.

"I can't have both chicken and fish! It doesn't work that way. I have to choose!" The blonde huffed, not really thinking about chicken or fish anymore. Her thoughts had been on Elphaba since the two of them had left her dorm room.

"It's not that hard of a decision." Fiyero added snidely as he pulled the menu from Galinda's hand.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" The blonde yelled before pulling the menu back. "I need to know if I should get chicken or fish."

"Get the chicken." Fiyero rolled his eyes. Why was Galinda acting this way?

"But what if I want the chicken right now but when my food comes I wish I had the fish? What then?" Galinda questioned Fiyero.

"Then get both tonight." Fiyero suggested. He wouldn't mind paying for an extra meal if it meant shutting Galinda up for a while.

"I can't have both!" Galinda nearly screamed again.

"And why not?" The prince was interested to hear why Galinda couldn't have both fish and chicken.

"Because I just can't." The blonde huffed. "No one can have two. They are stuck with one."

"Galinda what in Oz are you talking about?" Fiyero asked. He understood now that this went beyond the decision of fish or chicken. Something was really bothering Galinda so much that it was affecting their date.

"Nothing." Galinda sulked once again.

"Fine." Fiyero gave up before standing from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked as she saw her boyfriend stand from his chair and grab his coat.

"I'm going to eat. When you make up your mind whether you want fucking fish or chicken then you call me." Fiyero was too angry with Galinda to care about his use of the explicative in front of a lady.

The blonde watched as Fiyero left her sitting alone at the table. The time was only six forty-five and so Galinda decided to go back to her room. She wasn't really that hungry anyways.

She forgot that Elphaba was going to eat dinner with Viola.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The very end of this chapter is dedicated to DarkwolfKnight. You'll see why, haha.**

**Chapter 11**

Elphaba lay with her head resting on Viola's chest as the bartender stoked her hand through the jet-black mane. She loved the feel of the green woman's hair. It was soft and silky with little to no knots. It felt like heaven between Viola's tiny fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" Elphaba asked her girlfriend as she continued to snuggle in closer. Usually she would want to be the snuggler instead of the snuggled but with the two of them it didn't seem to matter. Elphaba actually enjoyed being held by the older woman. She felt safe in her arms.

"You." Viola smiled as she continued to trace patterns on the green woman's scalp.

"What about me?" Elphaba grinned into Viola's dress as she closed her eyes to allow the sensations Viola was giving her to take over. It felt nice lying with her head on Viola's heaving chest while her hand played with her hair.

"How beautiful you are." Viola smirked as she felt Elphaba's weight shift on her chest as the green woman looked up towards her.

"You are the beautiful one." Elphaba refused the compliment. "I'm green if you hadn't noticed." The green woman chuckled slightly. She had never thought of her skin as beautiful.

"I have noticed and I think that your green skin in beautiful." Viola removed her hand from Elphaba's hair before bringing it up to caress the green woman's cheek. "It's so soft."

Elphaba blushed slightly as she heard Viola continue to compliment her. She was hardly ever complimented by anyone and she had to admit it felt good.

"You're soft too." The green woman smiled as she reached a hand up to graze over Viola's lips.

The bartender smiled into the touch as she felt Elphaba's fingers run over her mouth. Carefully she kissed one of them.

The two continued to share gentle caresses for a little while longer before Viola finally spoke up.

"I can't believe I have never seen you around campus before now." The bartender couldn't believe how someone so wonderful could have existed without her knowing.

"I kind of kept to myself." Elphaba admitted. "But I'm surprised I haven't seen you either."

Viola smirked as an idea came to mind. She wasn't sure how well Elphaba would take it but it didn't hurt to try.

"Want to make up for lost time?" Viola suggested innocently as she shifted so the two of them were now lying next to each other face to face. She reached out a hand and began to caress the green woman's arms.

The green woman shivered as she felt her girlfriend caress her in such a way. She did want to make up for lost time, but she needed to make sure that the coast would be clear. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it read seven fifteen and so she knew she had forty-five minutes before Galinda would return. She didn't want Galinda walking in on them. She had told herself that no matter how much she wanted to make Galinda jealous it wouldn't work. Galinda was in love with Fiyero and not her.

"Sure." The green woman grinned seductively as she moved in to bridge the gap between the two.

Elphaba felt a lot more confident now that she had kissed Viola at least twice and the second time had gone over well. She just hoped that their third time she would be so bold as to go farther.

Viola smiled into the touch as she kissed Elphaba back with fervor. She knew that Elphaba was still adjusting to this whole kissing thing and so she was trying to take her time. It was becoming increasingly more difficult as the two continued to kiss. She wanted to feel more of her girlfriend. She needed to feel a deeper connection than what they were doing at the moment.

Elphaba sensed Viola's need for something more and so she pulled back from the kiss.

"I don't know what to do." The green woman admitted that she had never gone past mere kissing. She didn't know how to kiss Viola the way that the bartender craved.

"Then let me show you." Viola smiled encouragingly to Elphaba before capturing her lips once again.

The green woman tensed slightly as she felt Viola's dance around her mouth asking for entrance. Elphaba took a leap as she slowly opened her mouth to allow Viola entry.

The kiss was unlike anything Elphaba had ever imagined. It was still the soft smooth lips of Viola's over hers but now it was different. She felt more connected with Viola than herself at the moment.

Viola noticed that Elphaba's barrier had gone down as she kissed her girlfriend passionately. The green woman moaned slightly when Viola shifted them around so that Elphaba was on her back. The bartender never broke their kiss as she moved her weight on top of the green woman.

Viola wasn't planning on going any further than making out with Elphaba, but she liked the feel of Elphaba's body underneath her as she kissed her passionately.

The green woman wrapped her arms around Viola's back as she pulled the woman closer to her.

Elphaba was really beginning to get into the kiss when the door to her dorm opened.

Galinda had returned from her dinner date early to find a stranger straddling Elphaba's hips and kissing her passionately. Galinda would have thought it were rape if it weren't for the fact that Elphaba was kissing her back just as passionately.

Viola broke apart from the green woman's lips as she heard the door open. She looked up to see a blonde woman standing there. This woman looked to be the same height and build as the girl Elphaba described as Galinda.

It took Elphaba a little longer to figure out what had interrupted her little impromptu make-out session with her girlfriend. When she finally looked over Viola's shoulder she could see the glistening eyes of her true love. The only girl that had ever stolen her heart for real.

No one spoke as Viola removed herself from on top of the green woman. She sat next to her on her bed blushing furiously. She hadn't been caught like that in a long time.

"Galinda." Elphaba finally found her voice. "I didn't expect you back so early." The green woman shook her head. She scolded herself for having nothing better to say than that. It sounded lame even in the green girl's head.

Viola glanced between Galinda and Elphaba trying to gauge their reactions to one another. She could tell that the two women were both upset.

"You never told me Galinda was your roommate." The bartender added a little annoyed. She would never have come over here if she had known that Galinda, _the_ Galinda, might walk in.

"I forgot." Elphaba admitted to her girlfriend before turning back to the still frozen blonde.

Galinda hadn't moved a muscle since she found her best friend and who she assumed to be Vi in such a compromising position. How could Elphaba move on so fast? How could she? The thought tore the blonde up inside until she finally bolted from the room.

Elphaba watched as Galinda ran out of their room as fast as her little legs could carry her. She heard muffled cries the farther away Galinda became.

Viola sighed. She knew what she needed to do and no matter how much she hated it, it was for Elphaba's sake.

"Go after her." Viola pushed the green woman from the bed. "I'll be here when you get back." She plastered on a smile as she watched Elphaba flee the room.

The smile fell as soon as Elphaba had left the room. She knew that if Elphaba really did give her heart to her then she would have stayed. Elphaba was still in love with Galinda.

**XXX**

"Galinda!" Elphaba yelled as she ran down the hall towards the blonde. Galinda's pace picked up. She couldn't let Elphaba see her like this. "Galinda wait up!" The green woman continued to yell. She wasn't running at a higher speed, but her legs were longer allowing her to quickly gain on the blonde.

"Galinda will you just stop." The green woman panted as she finally grabbed a hold of Galinda's shoulder and turned her around.

The blonde's face was marked with tearstains down both cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. She had not expected to catch Elphaba making-out on her bed with another woman. And what if Galinda had never interrupted? Where would it have gone after that?

"I can't." Galinda continued to cry. "I can't stop." The blonde broke down as she slumped to the floor.

The green woman was slightly confused as to the meaning behind those words but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was making sure that Galinda felt loved and protected. She had never seen her cry so much publicly.

"Shh it's okay." Elphaba soothed the blonde as she knelt down and grabbed Galinda for a hug. The blonde wept some more as she leaned into the hug that Elphaba was giving her. She buried her head in the green woman's dress.

"It's not okay." The blonde shook her head into the fabric. "It's all gone bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba asked as she stroked the blonde's back. She wanted to calm Galinda down. She couldn't bear seeing her so upset. She hadn't meant for Galinda to walk in and see them like that.

"I'm all alone." The blonde continued to cry into the green woman's shoulder. She had no one now. Fiyero had practically broken up with her, and Elphaba was now with someone else. Someone who Galinda could tell from the glance she got of her was rather attractive.

"You're not." Elphaba countered as she continued to hold the blonde. Her own eyes were filling with tears.

"Fiyero left me and you have a girlfriend and it's all wrong. It's not supposed to happen like this." The blonde continued to cry as she buried her head deeper. She couldn't break contact with Elphaba for if she did she knew that the green woman would leave her. She would leave her and go back to Viola.

"I'm sorry Fiyero left you." The green woman lied. She wasn't sorry that Fiyero had left her. She had never liked Fiyero that much anyways. "But I don't see how me finally being happy is any of your concern." The green woman pushed Galinda away from her so that she could look in her eyes.

"She's not good enough for you." The blonde whimpered as she looked into Elphaba's eyes. She had finally figured out what their kiss meant and it was too late.

"She is." Elphaba countered. She didn't know why Galinda was making this so hard. Elphaba had moved on, or tried to at least.

"No she isn't. No one is good enough for you." The blonde wiped at a tear as she brought her free hand up to caress the green cheek in front of her. "You're too perfect."

Elphaba looked at Galinda more confused than ever. Why was the blonde saying all these things to her that she didn't need to hear? Elphaba had moved on and Galinda was acting as if she were trying to hit on her.

"Galinda stop." The green woman frowned as she pushed the lingering hand away from her face. "I don't know what you're playing at but I'm done playing this game. I'm sorry that Fiyero and you didn't work out. I am. But don't try and ruin my life any more than you already have."

Galinda was hurt at Elphaba's words. She had hurt the green woman so badly that she couldn't seem to reconcile anything. She had lost the only true friend that she had ever had and all because she was too scared. She was scared of her own sexuality. She was scared of being who she was. She was scared of what people might think. She was scared to live.

"I'm scared." The blonde whispered as her bottom lip began to quiver. It was barely audible for Elphaba to hear but she did.

"Scared of what?" The green woman asked. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with Galinda but she didn't understand what exactly was going on.

"Of liking you." The blonde admitted.

"You can't possibly like me. You like boys." Elphaba tried to correct the blonde. Galinda couldn't possibly like her.

"I like you." Galinda spoke a little louder. "And it scares me."

Elphaba was completely taken off guard at what Galinda had just announced. The blonde must have been confused or something. There was no way she could like Elphaba in the same way that she used to like the blonde. Elphaba now had Viola who she really liked. She didn't need Galinda anymore.

"You can't like me." Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. Galinda was just confused at the moment.

"But I do." The blonde confirmed. When she saw that Elphaba wasn't going to listen to anything she said she reached forward to show Elphaba how she felt.

The green woman was taken by surprise as Galinda's lips landed upon her own. They were the same lips that had caused so much trouble a couple of days ago. They were the same lips that Elphaba has lusted after for nearly half of the year. They were the same lips that the green woman dreamt about at nighttime.

The blonde reached behind Elphaba's head when she felt the green woman not kissing her back. She needed to pull Elphaba closer.

It didn't work.

Elphaba pulled back.

The green woman looked absolutely confused as she pulled away from Galinda. Why was this happening to her now? Why couldn't this have happened to her before she met Viola? She couldn't go around kissing Galinda when she had just been kissing Viola. It didn't seem right.

"Elphie." The blonde managed to get out as she stared at her confused friend. Or what she hoped now was more than a friend.

The green woman looked up at the mention of her name and into Galinda's eyes. How could she be expected to know what to say after that kiss? The tables had turned and now she was the one pulling back.

"Galinda I can't." The green woman stated as she stood up from the floor. The more distance she could get from Galinda the better. She still couldn't trust Galinda.

The blonde nearly cried again as she heard the denial from Elphaba. She was too late. She shouldn't have been so scared about her feelings before and should have just told Elphie. Then that would have been the two of them making out on Elphaba's bed instead of the green woman and a stranger.

"I'm with Vi." The green woman stated as she shook her head. She couldn't break up with Viola just because Galinda had changed her mind. What if she changed it back?

Sure Galinda was her first love but that didn't mean that she still loved her. How could she after all that she had put her through for the past few days?

"But you could be with me." Galinda offered an ultimatum. "I could love you just as much as she ever could." The blonde nearly pleaded as she got up from the floor as well and took Elphaba's hand in her own.

The green woman shook her head. Why was fate so cruel to her? For the longest time she had no one and now she had two women who liked her. It wasn't fair.

"I can't trust you Galinda." The green woman tried to avert her eyes from Galinda's. "I can't trust that you are not doing this just as some sort of twisted joke."

"I could never!" Galinda sounded almost offended. "I was scared and confused. I called you all of those mean names because I was only hiding from myself. I was telling myself that calling you those things made me feel better but it didn't. It made me feel worse." The blonde tried to apologize. She couldn't lose Elphaba to that other woman.

"I don't know." The green woman sighed. "I need time to think." She closed her eyes as she willed her thoughts to go away. She didn't need this right now. Part of her was telling her to take Galinda on the spot and the other part was telling her that she now had Viola. She couldn't break Vi's heart.

Galinda knew there was nothing more she could do but wait for Elphaba to make a decision. She had pleaded her case and so now all she had to do was wait for the verdict.

"I'll go get Vi out of the room for you." The green woman offered to give Galinda a space to think. "I'll be back."

"Don't leave me!" The blonde pleaded as she followed Elphaba. She wasn't going to leave the green woman's side now that she had admitted her feelings.

"Galinda you can't come in. I have to talk to her for a little bit." The green woman denied Galinda's insistence to follow her.

"About me?" The blonde asked.

"Part of it yes." Elphaba confirmed. "Now please give me five minutes alone with my girlfriend." The words stung Galinda as Elphaba spoke them.

"Fine." The blonde crossed her arms as Elphaba walking into the room alone.

She wasn't going to give up without a fight, and if that meant that it had to end in bloodshed then so be it. She was going to fight for her woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update. Life is kicking me in the ass at the moment. So here is the next chapter and I apologize for the length of it, or rather lack thereof.**

**Chapter 12**

Viola was in the exact same place that Elphaba had left her. She was sitting cross-legged with her head resting against Elphaba's pillow when the green woman entered the room. She could immediately tell that something was up.

"What's wrong?" The bartender asked as she moved over and made space for Elphaba. The green woman sat down before placing her head against Viola's chest.

This was too much for Elphaba to handle. Here she had a perfect woman who liked her and accepted her, but she wasn't Galinda. And who was Galinda even? She was a liar and a flirt and she would leave Elphaba for someone better when the time came.

"Galinda told me she liked me." The green woman sighed heavily as she removed her head from Viola's chest. She didn't exactly know what she expected Viola to do, but she was surprised when she did nothing.

"And what did you tell her?" The bartender asked, trying to keep a neutral tone. She didn't want Elphaba to know that she was kind of upset. She didn't want to lose Elphaba to Galinda and she knew in the back of her mind that she was going to.

"I told her that I was with you and that I needed time." The green woman replied as she continued to stare into Viola's grayish blue eyes.

"But you didn't tell her no?" The bartender frowned. If Elphaba really did like her then she would have said no right away. She wouldn't have skirted around the situation and say that she needed more time.

"Not exactly." The green woman frowned. "I don't know what to do Vi." Elphaba admitted that for once in her life she was completely helpless.

"You should be with the one you love." Viola tried to say the noble thing. Maybe it was best if they broke this off before she was hurt anymore.

"But what if I don't know who that is." Elphaba sighed again. This was too hard. She didn't like having to choose between the two women in her life. True she had just met Viola a couple of days ago but she had a special connection with the bartender that she didn't have with Galinda. They had a lot more in common than Elphaba would ever have with anyone else. But then there was Galinda. She was the epitome of beautiful and innocence. She was the girl that caused Elphaba's heart to flutter every time she caught a whiff of her perfume. She was the girl that was the first to see through Elphaba's hard exterior and into her soul.

"Do you love me Elphaba? Or do you think you can love me as much as you do Galinda?" Viola demanded to know. She couldn't waste any more time on another pointless relationship. She knew that Elphaba would stay with her because it was the noble thing to do, but she didn't want that. She wanted Elphaba to be happy.

The green woman frowned at the question. No she didn't love Viola right now but could she grow to love her? She didn't know. How was she supposed to answer this question?

"I could grow to love you yes." Elphaba finally came up with an answer. It wasn't the answer Viola had hoped for.

"Now let me ask you something else. When did you fall in love with Galinda?" Viola hated playing the role of matchmaker to her girlfriend and this Galinda girl but she knew that she had already lost. She just needed to make Elphaba see that now.

"I don't think that matters." Elphaba didn't want to tell Viola.

"That's all that matters. Now please answer me." The bartender knew that when Elphaba answered this question then she would have her answer.

"I fell in love with her from the first second I laid eyes on her. Are you happy now?" The green woman was a little angry that she had had to give out such personal information.

"So you fell in love with Galinda when you saw her for the first time and with me you are saying that it wasn't love at first sight. I think you have your answer." The bartender frowned as she removed herself from the bed. She wasn't going to stay here any longer. The longer she stayed, the more she would get hurt.

The green woman seemed to think over Viola's words while the bartender put her jacket back on and went to lace up her shoes.

"Vi don't go." Elphaba asked her girlfriend to stay. She was still confused as to what she wanted but she knew that she didn't want Viola to leave her. She had shared too much with the woman to have her gone from her life forever.

"I'll stay if you tell me that you love me." The bartender shook her head as she reached for the door handle.

Elphaba didn't like this ultimatum. She couldn't say the words 'I love you' unless she meant them. She knew that if she were to say them to Viola then it would be a lie. She liked the woman an awful lot but was it love? She didn't know.

"That's what I thought." Viola fought back her tears as she opened the door to Elphaba's dorm before shutting it.

Elphaba watched as Viola walked out of her life. She couldn't have it end this way. She just couldn't. Viola had meant too much to her for them to just break it off like that.

The green woman got up from bed to chase after her girlfriend when she heard a loud thud against her door. It sounded as if someone was either thrown or ran into the door.

"Vi?" Elphaba questioned as she opened the door to see what had happened.

When she opened the door she saw Viola lying on the ground with blood coming from her nose. Galinda was standing nearby shaking her fist and cursing.

"Don't mess with my woman!" The blonde yelled down to Viola as she continued to shake her bruised knuckles. She had never hit anyone before and she thought she had probably done it wrong. It shouldn't have hurt her this much.

Elphaba looked down at Viola and then back up at Galinda. Why the hell had Galinda hit Viola and why was she calling her her woman? Elphaba was no one's woman.

"Vi!" The green woman nearly shrieked as she leaned down to hold the injured girl's head in her arms.

The bartender was surprised that Elphaba had rushed to her instead of to Galinda but she didn't mind. Getting punched was worth it if she could get Elphaba's attentions, if not for at least a little while. Maybe Elphaba did care about her more than the blonde.

"Elphie back away!" Galinda shouted towards the couple as she reached her fist up again. She wasn't done with Viola yet. She wanted to cause as much damage to her physically as Galinda had endured emotionally.

"No I'm not backing off. You need to calm down Galinda." The green woman tried to keep her composure as she stroked Viola's hair. She hated having the two women fight over her. Viola wasn't even really fighting over her. She had been the victim of an assault caused by the blonde. Whatever Galinda thought she was gaining by hitting her had no meaning to the green woman. She found it offensive.

"I'm not calming down until that slut leaves." The blonde continued to huff. "Now back away."

Viola looked into Elphaba's eyes with fear in her own. She didn't want Elphaba to back away from her for fear that Galinda would hit her again.

Elphaba saw the concern in Viola's eyes and in no way was going to let this happen.

"It's okay baby." The green woman smiled as she reached out a hand to caress Vi's unbruised cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Why the hell was Elphaba taking care of Viola when she should be taking care of her? She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Elphaba don't tell me that you are actually staying with her. She's not worthy! I am." Galinda tried to talk some sense into Elphaba. She couldn't let Viola win.

That was all it took for Elphaba to snap. She carefully placed Viola's head against the support of the wall before standing up and walking over to the blonde.

"Galinda why the hell do you insist on ruining my life?" Elphaba spat as furious words escaped her mouth. "You hit Vi for no reason except jealousy! Well guess what Galinda. I'm not leaving her. So too bad for you. You lose."

The blonde was shocked at the force behind Elphaba's words but she could tell that Elphaba wasn't entirely sold on her own speech. She faltered a couple of times.

"Elphaba don't you see this is our chance! We deserve each other!" The blonde tried to get Elphaba to see that she was the one for her. She had only hit Viola to prove her love to the green woman. She hadn't expected her plan to backfire so badly.

"You deserve nothing." The green woman replied harshly. "Now get out of my face so I can attend to my girlfriend." Elphaba huffed as she stormed back over to Viola.

"Up we go." Elphaba's tone became soft again as she reached down to pick Viola up in her arms. The bartender wasn't injured badly enough to need carrying but she wasn't going to refuse.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Galinda called towards the two as Elphaba began to walk down the hall. Viola buried her head against Elphaba's chest wanting nothing more than to escape the vicious blonde.

"The only mistake I ever made was loving you." Elphaba called back as she disappeared around the corner with her girlfriend. She still couldn't believe that Galinda had been so cruel to Viola. Vi was innocent here. She was going to do the right thing and let Elphaba and Galinda be together, only to have it blow up in her face.

Galinda was left standing in the hallway all by herself. Her hand still throbbed from the punch delivered to Vi's face.

"What the hell have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As soon as Elphaba reached the first parlor she sat Vi down on one of the couches before running off to get a wet rag of some sort. The bartender was in a lot of pain at the moment and was finding it hard to keep her left eye open where Galinda had punched her. She couldn't understand how in Oz Elphaba could ever fall in love with someone so brutal. She's hate to see what Galinda would ever do to Elphaba if they did end up going out and then the green woman called it off.

Vi continued to recap what had just happened in her mind as the door to the parlor slowly slid open.

"Elphaba?" Viola called out, not really seeing who it was. She had shut her eyes completely because it hurt to keep one open while the other was forced shut.

"It's Galinda." The woman who had entered the room spoke softly as she closed the door. She had followed Elphaba and Viola after they had left. She needed to sort everything out with the two.

Viola jumped up from the couch wincing, as both of her eyes were forced open. She scooted as far away as she could from the blonde on the tiny couch.

"Wh-what do you want?" The older woman stuttered. She shouldn't be afraid of a five-foot tall woman who was six years younger than her, but she was.

"I came to apologize." Galinda frowned as she saw Elphaba's girlfriend cower away into a corner. She had overreacted and she realized this now. Elphaba wasn't going to choose her if she insisted on hating her girlfriend. The least Galinda could do was try and be friendly.

"Apologize for what? For nearly beating me to death? For causing me to leave Elphaba? For being the reason I can barely see right now?" The bartender gained her courage back as she saw how Galinda's confidence had dissipated. The blonde actually looked truly sorry.

"All of those." Galinda hung her head low as the questions registered in her head. "Wait did you just say that you left Elphaba?" The blonde rose her head back up as she realized what Vi had let slip.

"What's it to you." The bartender huffed. "If I weren't as nice as I am, I'd be paying you back for what you did to my face." Viola nearly threatened. "Now I suggest you leave before Elphaba returns. She isn't in the mood to hear any of your bullshit."

Galinda gulped loudly before backing up towards the door. She wasn't planning on leaving just yet though. Not until she apologized to Elphie.

"I'm not going anywhere." The blonde stood her ground as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Viola sighed audibly as she shifted into another position that was more comfortable on the couch. She no longer saw Galinda as a threat and so she decided to try and relax. The blood that had poured from her nose and cheek had caused her to feel slightly light headed.

**XXX**

Two minutes later Elphaba returned with a dry rag and a container of water to pour on it. She was going to have to be careful when she cleaned her girlfriend's wounds. Or what she hoped was her girlfriend. Just before the whole Galinda incident Viola had left her. She had left her so that her and Galinda could be together.

"I'm back." Elphaba smiled as she entered the parlor. As soon as the door shut she saw who had been hiding behind it. The container with the water dropped to the ground and shattered. Water and shards of glass flew every which direction.

"Shit!" The green woman yelled as she was pelted by a couple of droplets. Luckily the majority of the water had landed on Galinda's dress.

"Elphie are you okay?" The blonde asked concerned as she tried to inspect the damage. In the meantime Vi had gotten up from the couch and stumbled over to the green woman.

"What the hell are you doing here Galinda?" Elphaba jerked her leg away as Galinda went to observe it. She then turned her attention towards her girlfriend that had come up beside her. "Are you all right Vi?" The green woman asked as she looked back and forth between Galinda and Viola. She swore if Galinda had hurt another hair on her body than it was over for them for good. She would transfer from her room and never set foot near her again.

"I should be asking if you are all right." Viola ignored Elphaba's question as she knelt down and took a look at the burn.

Galinda huffed as Elphaba allowed Vi to touch her. She should be the one examining how Elphaba's ankle was.

"I'll be fine." Elphaba smiled weakly. The green woman's attention then turned back towards Galinda. "No thanks to you."

The blonde felt her heart breaking all the more and couldn't take it anymore. She had come here to apologize and all she was getting was yelled at. She deserved better.

"I came to say that I was sorry Elphie. I lost my temper." The blonde's eyes began to tear up as she continued to watch this other woman take care of Elphaba.

"Yeah you did." Elphaba confirmed. The green woman then turned her attention towards her girlfriend, ignoring Galinda. "Let's get you cleaned up." Elphaba smiled weakly as she walked Viola back over to the couch.

Galinda followed closely behind before taking a seat next to the green woman. Even she had to admit this was kind of awkward. Elphaba was sitting in the middle of the couch with Viola on one side and then herself on the other.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere besides what I see." Elphaba asked Viola as she grabbed the rag that she had brought. She had dipped the edge of it in what water remained before taking it over to the couch.

"I'm sure." Viola smiled weakly as Elphaba began to wipe at the dried blood with the end of the cloth.

Meanwhile Galinda was watching this with disgust. How could Elphaba ignore her like this? She had apologized and she hadn't received a response really. At least Elphaba wasn't kicking her out of the room. That was good at least.

"I'm sorry Vi." Galinda felt that it was necessary to apologize to the actual woman that she had hit. Maybe if Elphaba saw her giving an effort she would speak to her. So far the green woman was acting as if she weren't there.

Viola looked up at the blonde before coming up with some smartass comment. "It's Viola to you."

Elphaba couldn't help but let a little smile escape as her girlfriend refused the apology. She had remembered that Viola once said that only her friends could call her Vi. Galinda definitely was not considered one of those.

Viola saw the smile cross the green woman's face and knew she hadn't gone too far. Galinda deserved whatever was coming at her for what she did.

The blonde frowned. Luckily she couldn't see Elphaba's face however or she would have run from the room crying again.

"Well I'm sorry Viola. I shouldn't have hit you." Galinda tried to apologize correctly. She needed to talk to someone in the room. She was going crazy being ignored.

The bartender placed a hand on the one of Elphaba's that held the rag. She stopped the green woman from cleaning her up anymore before looking across her girlfriend's shoulder to the defeated blonde. She suddenly felt sorry for the blonde. She had reacted the same way once before when one of her ex-girlfriends decided to up and leave her for another woman. It wasn't pretty.

"Apology accepted." The bartender tried to smile but found it difficult because her face was contorted and swollen from the hits.

Elphaba and Galinda both looked in shock at the bartender. She had forgiven Galinda so easily for something that would take weeks to heal. That was major.

The blonde gave a thankful smile towards the bartender before getting up from the couch. She knew that she had done enough that she could for now. All she needed to do now was wait.

"I'll give you two some time." Galinda smiled weakly. She didn't really want to leave but she knew that she needed to. She needed to prove to Elphaba that she wasn't some insane psycho bitch that had momentarily taken her over before. What else did they expect? She had walked in on the two of them making out on Elphaba's bed. The thought still caused the blonde's insides to bubble with envy.

Elphaba turned to look towards Galinda for the first time since the whole water-spilling incident. She noticed how fragile the blonde looked in that moment. Elphaba knew Galinda better than anyone and knew that she was leaving them to go cry in their room.

"Why don't you stay?" Elphaba offered as she looked towards her girlfriend. Viola understood and nodded her head in agreement. The bartender could also tell that Galinda was in no shape to be left alone. No matter how much she still didn't like the blonde, there was a part of her that couldn't let her leave. She had been in Galinda's shoes before and didn't want the same thing happening to the blonde.

"Really?" Galinda looked up as her voice became hopeful once again. If Elphaba was asking her to stay then it meant that she didn't hate her.

"Really." Viola was the one to speak up. "I'd like to get to know Elphaba's best friend better." The bartender smiled over at her girlfriend. Elphaba smiled back.

"Okay." Galinda smiled brightly as she sat back down. Her guilt was lifted off of her shoulders as she conversed with the two women.

Even thought Elphaba hadn't chosen her yet, it didn't mean that there was no hope left.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I really have no excuse for not updating in forever except school is kicking me in the ass and I now have an infection that I'm trying to recover from. But aside from my poor excuse I give you the next chapter…also as a side note…I was driving a couple of weeks ago by my house and guess what! I noticed for the first time that the neighborhood that was two down from Dolly Parton's house was named Chenoweth. Ha! I pass it practically everyday and I just now noticed…sorry I found that pretty sweet. Especially since it was only named Chenoweth, nothing else before or after it...anyways…Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

A week passed between the three women as they all grew closer. Galinda no longer considered Viola the enemy and Viola no longer considered Galinda a threat. Elphaba had made it pretty clear on that day they spent in the parlor that she wasn't going to be in the middle of some twisted love triangle.

No matter how hard Elphaba tried to convince herself of this however, it always seemed to occur. Viola and Galinda were none the wiser as the green woman continued to plaster on a mask. The mask was one of calm and serenity, something that Elphaba definitely didn't feel. Inside she was still conflicted about the whole situation.

Just when Elphaba would convince herself that she was completely over Galinda, the blonde would do something to reel her back in. The same went for Viola. Just as Elphaba was convinced that she would be able to break it off with the bartender, Vi would go and do something extremely romantic for the two. And what could Elphaba do but sit back and watch as her life took a whole new turn.

The green woman never thought in a million years that Viola and Galinda would actually be on speaking terms, much less somewhat friends. She had let go of that fact long ago when Galinda punched Viola in the face.

"Elphie." The blonde's words broke through Elphaba's train of thought. She nearly fell out of her chair, as she was startled at such a noise.

"Yes Galinda?" The green woman recovered as she looked towards her roommate.

Galinda giggled before continuing. "Are you going out with Viola tonight?"

The green woman considered the question for a little bit before answering. "I hadn't planned on it. She doesn't get off work until one in the morning."

The blonde smiled as she learned that Elphaba was free for the night. Maybe if she could spend time with her alone then she would see what she was missing.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Galinda asked, trying to remain as neutral as possible. She didn't want to seem like she was asking Elphaba out on a date.

"Where would you want to go?" Elphaba eyed her roommate carefully. In the back of her mind she knew she should have said no right away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I don't know." Galinda shrugged. "There's a restaurant by the river that I wanted to try. Fiyero and I were going to go there but that never panned out. For obvious reasons."

"You want to go to a nice restaurant?" Elphaba asked suspiciously. A nice restaurant by the river on a Saturday night sounded like a date to her. Galinda knew the rules between them and this was definitely breaking them.

Galinda picked up on Elphaba's mood and knew what she was thinking. Sure she wanted this to be a date but she didn't want Elphaba to know that. The green woman was still happily with her girlfriend Viola.

"Can't two friends just go out to eat because they're hungry?" The blonde tried to hide her motives. "I would have hoped that we had gotten past all this animosity towards each other in the past week."

Elphaba suddenly felt guilty for questioning Galinda about her reason behind wanting to go out. Of course two friends could go get dinner together. They used to go out all the time before the whole thing with Fiyero and Viola took place.

"I'm sorry Galinda." Elphaba apologized. "Of course we can go out to dinner. I am rather hungry now that you mention it." The green woman tried to remedy the situation by flashing Galinda one of her brilliant smiles that she hardly ever showed.

The blonde swooned at the smile but quickly regained her composure. She couldn't have Elphaba thinking that she had lied to her.

"Let's go then! I'm starved." Galinda smiled as she stood from her desk and walked over to Elphaba's. She latched hands with the green woman before helping her up from her chair. The blonde's hands lingered a little longer than they should have.

"Thanks." Elphaba smiled towards her roommate who still had her hand in her own. "Uh Galinda…" The green woman trailed off.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed. She was off in her own world. The feel of Elphaba's hand in her own was too much for her to handle.

"You can let go now." Elphaba stated as she stared at the death grip Galinda had on her hand.

"Oh." Galinda was brought back to reality. "Sorry." She blushed before removing her hand from the green womans.

"It's okay. Are we ready to go?" Elphaba tried to ignore the butterflies that had began to stir in her stomach as the two women held hands. She was secretly chastising herself for allowing herself to indulge in the soft caress of Galinda's flesh against her own. She had Viola now. She shouldn't be thinking about holding Galinda's hand.

"Yep." Galinda smiled as she opened the door to the hallway. "After you." She motioned for the green woman to go ahead of her.

Elphaba stared at the blonde suspiciously as she exited their dorm room. Why was Galinda holding the door open for her? Galinda never held the door open for anyone. If there was an old lady with a cane the blonde still might not hold a door open.

As soon as the two exited the Shiz campus Galinda started up a conversation with her roommate. She was careful to keep the name Viola out of what she said.

"It's a beautiful night." The blonde strolled casually next to the woman she loved. She wished that she were holding her hand right now.

"Yes it is." Elphaba agreed as she stared up at the cloudless sky. The stars were out tonight and shining brightly, illuminating the campus of Shiz University. It was nights like this where Elphaba would get lost in the stars and contemplate how small she was in comparison to the universe.

"The moon is really bright tonight." Galinda almost slapped herself in the head for that was all she could think to say. She shouldn't be talking about meaningless things such as the moon and stars. She should be trying to win Elphaba's heart over.

The green woman smiled as Galinda stated the obvious. The blonde was never one to walk in comfortable silence. She always had to be saying something.

"That sounded dumb didn't it?" The blonde spoke her fears aloud causing the green woman to actually chuckle.

"How can it be dumb when it is true? The moon is extra bright and shinny tonight." Elphaba tried to lighten the mood as the two continued on their path to the restaurant.

Galinda smiled as she heard Elphaba use the word shinny. That was more of something she might say instead of what Elphaba would say.

Before the two of them realized it ten minutes had passed and they had arrived at the restaurant. As soon as the two women entered Galinda saw the wait and frowned. This was going to be a bitch to handle.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room. Can you get our name on the list?" Elphaba asked Galinda as she took her jacket and placed it with her own on the coat racks up front.

"Of course." Galinda smiled as Elphaba walked back towards the restroom. With Elphaba gone it was going to make this a lot easier.

As soon as Galinda made sure Elphaba was out of sight she went up to the hostess stand to put their name down.

"Welcome to Septra on the River. How can I help you?" The hostess smiled as Galinda approached her.

"I need a booth for two please." Galinda smiled as she held out her hand to shake the hostess's. "And please give me the most romantic table you have."

As the hostess pulled back her hand she saw the large fifty-dollar bill within it and immediately her eyes widened at the huge tip. She was going to give this woman anything she wanted.

"Of course Miss…" The hostess trailed off.

"Upland." Galinda smiled at the hostess. She had seen her father do that trick on multiple occasions and wasn't sure it would work until now. She made a mental note to thank him later.

"Thank you Miss Upland. Your table should be ready within five minutes." The hostess stammered as she went to go clear the table off herself.

Galinda smiled as she went to sit on the bench outside of the ladies room. She couldn't wait for her date with Elphaba to begin.

**XXX**

"Viola!" The boss of the bar where Viola worked yelled at her.

"What?" The woman snapped as she turned around to see who had called her name. She instantly regretted her tone when she saw her boss towering over her. Even though Viola was quite tall herself, this man was even a foot taller. He would have scared anyone with his voice and stature.

"I have been getting some complaints about you." The tall man narrowed his eyes at his employee.

"Complaints?" Viola looked confused. She hadn't done anything wrong lately. Had she?

"Yes complaints." The boss repeated. "It seems that some of our regular customers are no longer coming around here because of you."

"What did I do?" The bartender still had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't been working any differently than she had been since before meeting Elphaba. She hadn't had any complaints then.

"It seems some of our frequent customer's attend Shiz." The boss stated. He expected Viola to understand from there.

"And…?" The bartender asked not really following where this was going.

"And they have seen you around campus with that green girl." Her boss glared at her.

"Don't call her that. She has a name." Viola frowned. "And I don't see what my personal life has to do with me working here."

"Well when your personal life starts to take away from the customers we usually get then it becomes a problem. I can't have you working here if you insist on dating that freak. No one wants to be served by someone who is seen with _her._" The boss said the last word as if he had taken a whiff of something foul.

"Don't call her a freak!" Viola became angry. "And my personal life is just that. It's _my _personal life. It's not yours. It's not the customers. It's mine. I don't think you can fire me based on who I date." The bartender didn't see why she just couldn't work peacefully. Why did her personal life have to come into her work life?

"That's where you are wrong." The boss smirked. "Our sales have gone down since you started dating that green freak. You either break up with her or you are fired."

Viola couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her boss fire her for dating someone who was different? Even if she fought to keep her job, she'd never want to work with someone like him anyways.

"You don't have to fire me because I quit!" Viola took one of the beers that she had just poured into a glass and raised it up. "Bastard." She added before throwing the liquid in the man's face.

Before the man could see what was going on Viola had stormed out of the bar. She needed to find Elphaba. She needed someone to hold her and tell her that what she did was the right thing to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Elphaba returned from the ladies room she was surprised to find that they already had a table. She figured they would have had to wait at least thirty minutes or so, but they didn't.

"Elphie come on!" The blonde urged Elphaba to hurry up as the hostess led them to a dark corner in the back of the restaurant. The table was secluded from all of the others and even had a small curtain around it. The table itself sat against a large bay window that overlooked the entire lake. Two fancy chairs sat across from each other.

The green woman took one look at the table and then immediately looked towards Galinda. She had a confused look on her face as she questioned the blonde.

"Galinda how did we get a table like this?" Elphaba asked as a waiter came over to hold their chairs out for them.

"I don't know. They said it was the only one available for two people." The blonde lied as she sat down.

Elphaba eyed Galinda carefully trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. They were at a really fancy restaurant sitting at one of the most romantic tables. The thought would have turned her on if it had been Viola she was dining with, but alas it was not. She was dining in such a romantic atmosphere with her roommate. The same roommate who apparently had feelings for the green woman.

Elphaba didn't say any more on the subject and tried to ignore the butterflies that had returned in her stomach. She had to keep reminding herself that two friends could go out to dinner together as just that, two friends.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink? Some tea or wine?" The waiter asked as he placed the menu's down in front of the two women.

"Tea please." Galinda grinned and then turned her attention towards Elphaba.

"A glass of red wine." Elphaba replied as she handed the menu back to the waiter. "I think we are ready to order as well."

"All right. What can I get for you tonight?" The waiter smiled as he pulled out a pad from his apron.

"I'm going to have the vegetarian pasta dish minus the mushrooms." Elphaba replied before turning her attention to the blonde who hadn't stopped looking at her.

"Make that two please." Galinda never took her eyes off of Elphaba as she absentmindedly handed the menu back to the waiter. The waiter had to catch it before it fell to the table.

"Right away misses. I will be back with your drinks shortly." And with that the waiter was gone. He closed the curtain on the way out.

Elphaba's pulse became rapid as their little table was plunged in darkness. The only thing illuminating the blonde's face was the candle on the table and the reflection of the moon and stars that bounced off of the lake. Galinda looked beautiful.

Galinda continued to stare into the chocolate orbs that belonged to Elphaba for a little while longer. She was finally brought back to reality when her roommate shifted nervously in her seat. The blonde smiled. She was making Elphaba nervous.

"So…uh…how is school going for you?" Elphaba tried to keep her voice as steady as possible as she shifted her position in her seat.

"Good." Galinda replied in a one-syllable word as she licked her bottom lip. She was going to temp the green woman for all she was worth.

Elphaba gulped as she saw the blonde lick her lips and then bite the bottom one. When she let go the lip sprung back ever so slightly to reveal a new shade of pink.

"_You're with Vi. You can't be thinking about Galinda like this anymore." _Elphaba mentally reprimanded herself for thinking how easy it would be to reach over and capture those lips in her own, to feel the blonde whimper underneath her caress, to feel their tongues clash together as they moved in tandem.

Galinda smiled as she saw Elphaba's gaze change from her eyes to her lips. So that was Elphaba's weakness. She had to just keep playing with her lips.

The blonde was about to continue to tease the green woman but was interrupted with light flooding into their shaded area.

"Here is your wine and tea." The waiter smiled as he placed the two drinks in front of the women. "Is there anything else I can get you for now?"

Hearing the waiter's question snapped Elphaba out of her mental state and she looked towards him. Her face immediately became flushed as she remembered what she had just been doing. She needed to be more careful next time. Galinda was her friend and Viola was her girlfriend. That's how it was supposed to be.

"No thank you." Galinda spoke up for the two once she noticed Elphaba's conflicted state. "And please don't bother us again until our food is here." She leveled a glare at the waiter.

The waiter shivered as he received the death glare from such a beautiful woman.

"Of course miss." He bowed before quickly leaving the curtained area.

"Now where were we?" Galinda smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She made sure to let the lip of the cup linger near her own lips. The steam from the hot tea rose up, engulfing her senses.

Elphaba tried to look away from the blonde. The last time she had looked at her she had been unable to look away. She couldn't allow herself to become so week once again. Maybe ordering wine wasn't the best idea. If she were acting like this right now, who knew what she might do with alcohol in her system?

"Elphie." Galinda said the green woman's name trying to gain her attention. "Is something the matter?" She batted her eyelashes as Elphaba's eyes finally met her own.

"_Damn it!" _Elphaba cursed in her head as she locked eyes with the blonde. She was being sucked back in.

"There's no use for such foul language." Galinda huffed as she placed the tea back on the table. Apparently Elphaba had actually cursed out loud.

The green woman's face flushed as she realized she had cursed out loud. She needed to be more careful.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba tried to recover as she took a sip of her wine. Ever since her and Viola had started going out Elphaba was able to distinguish the differences between wines. That's what dating a bartender would do to you. She smiled momentarily at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Galinda asked curiously as she placed her hands on the table. She wanted to grab Elphaba's hands in her own but she knew that wasn't allowed.

"I was just thinking about Vi." Elphaba answered honestly before taking another sip of her wine. Galinda's frown didn't go unnoticed by the green woman. "Is something the matter Galinda?"

Galinda immediately regretted letting her emotions show once she heard Elphaba ask the question. Of course something was the matter. Galinda was head over heels in love with Elphaba and she was talking about another woman. Another woman that apparently made her smile. She should be the only one making such a perfect smile grace those lips. Those lips in question should belong to her.

"No." Galinda lied.

Elphaba caught on to the lie. "I don't believe you Galinda. Just tell me what's wrong. That's what friends are for." The green woman reached a hand out and placed it on top of Galinda's in a comforting way. She tried to ignore the butterflies that multiplied in her stomach.

"Friends? Ha!" The blonde became hysterical as she pulled her hand away. She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't just sit by and take it anymore. "Friends don't go on dates Elphaba!"

The green woman was thoroughly confused. "No they don't." She agreed, not really knowing where this was going.

"Well look around! Does this look like the setting for friends to go?" Galinda motioned to their surroundings.

The green woman frowned as she looked around. Of course friends wouldn't be in this sort of setting. This was the setting of a date.

"You know I'm with Vi." Elphaba frowned as she tried to clear her conscience. She couldn't be on a date with Galinda.

"Well you shouldn't be." Galinda made a bold move as she kneeled down on the floor next to Elphaba. "You should be with me." The blonde pleaded with her eyes as she took a hold of Elphaba's hands that had been resting in her lap. "We belong together."

The green woman stared into Galinda's pleading eyes not knowing what to do. No matter how much she tried to deny her feelings for the blonde they wouldn't go away. They were still with her and would always be with her. But then there was Viola to think about as well. Sure she didn't love her yet, but she could. She didn't want to just leave her hanging.

"I love you." Galinda whispered as a tear fell from her right eye. She hadn't been sure if she was in love with Elphaba until she actually said it and it felt so right. Why had she wasted all of those months hiding her feelings from Elphaba? Why had she tried to pretend she was happy with Fiyero when all she really wanted to do was be with Elphaba? Why? She finally figured it out. It was love. She had loved Elphaba so much that she had tried to protect her from the cruel world. She regretted never saying those three words to anyone before now. Those words meant the world to the blonde and to hear them back would be heaven.

Elphaba's mouth slowly opened in shock as Galinda said the words I love you. She knew that even with Fiyero she had never said that because she wouldn't say it unless she meant it. So if she were saying it right now then she must have meant it. She wouldn't be so cruel as to toy with Elphaba's emotions in such a way, because if she did, then she would be toying with her own. Love was a two way street and Galinda wouldn't walk down it alone.

"Say something." The blonde whispered after another minute of Elphaba not talking passed. She couldn't stand the silence. She had revealed how she felt to Elphaba and needed to know an answer. If Elphaba said that she didn't love her then she would finally be able to do the respectable thing and walk away. She knew that love couldn't just come out of thin air. Either Elphaba loved her or she didn't. It was that simple.

A small smile spread across the green woman's face as she removed one of her hands from Galinda's grasp. She reached up and brushed the tear mark away that had been left from that single tear.

"I love you too." Elphaba admitted as she moved her hand to cup the snow-white cheek of her love.

All of Galinda's hesitation and fears went out the door as she heard Elphaba finally mutter the words that would change her world forever. Elphaba loved her. Elphaba Thropp was in love with Galinda Upland. The thought was so absurd, but true.

"Don't cry my sweet." Elphaba cooed as she wiped away at the tears that began to flow freely down Galinda's cheeks now. All thoughts of Viola were lost as she tried to sooth the woman she loved.

Galinda couldn't help but cry. Elphaba had told her that she loved her and now they were going to be together. Everything was working out as it should.

Elphaba continued to smile as she leaned down to do what she should have done long ago. This time there would be no drunken excuse for what they were about to do.

Galinda's breath caught in the throat as she was caught off guard by a pair of green lips upon her own. She instantly began to kiss Elphaba back, deepening it with every second that passed.

Elphaba felt fireworks spark into life as she felt the blonde woman kissing her back. The two were finally kissing one another. Not one person kissing another, but together. The feeling was paradise against her lips. She continued to follow Galinda as the blonde began to take the lead.

Galinda slowly began to lift her body from the ground, never breaking contact with Elphaba's lips.

Just as the blonde was about to slip into Elphaba's lap the waiter came in with a tray of food in his hand. At the sight of the two women kissing so passionately he lost balance and the tray flew into the air. Food spilled everywhere as a tiny shriek escaped his mouth.

Elphaba and Galinda finally broke apart as the south of metal and china traveled through the air. They both jumped as the waiter shrieked and tried the save the pasta from falling on the customers.

It was too late.

Pasta came tumbling down upon both Elphaba and Galinda, drenching the two in a form of red sauce and noodles.

The waiter stood still for a couple of seconds, too stunned to say anything.

Elphaba was the first to speak.

"Well that's one way to deliver food." The green woman chuckled as she wiped some of the sauce out of her eyes. The sight of noodles covering Galinda's head caused the green woman to laugh even harder.

"I'm so sorry!" The waiter tried to apologize as he ran over with a rag. "Your meal is on us." He frantically tried to wipe the spaghetti like mess away from the table.

Galinda smirked as an idea came to mind. "Leave us." She motioned for the waiter to leave.

"But I am going to clean this up. I will put in another order as soon as I take care of this." The waiter protested until another death glare was sent his way. "I'll just leave this here for you." He placed the rag down before quickly exiting the tented area.

"What'd you shoo him away for?" Elphaba asked as she picked up the rag. Galinda smacked her hand that held the rag as it fell to the ground.

"I'm hungry." Galinda smiled as she finally managed to take a seat on Elphaba's lap.

"Well he was going to get us some more food until you rudely dismissed him." The green woman couldn't keep her voice from getting too angry as Galinda took a seat on her lap. She immediately placed her arms around the lightweight blonde to steady her.

"I'm hungry now." The blonde smirked as she reached over to kiss the nape of Elphaba's neck where a little bit of marinara sauce had fallen.

The green woman moaned softly as Galinda paid special attention to her neck.

"I'm hungry too." Elphaba smiled as she did the same to the blonde. As she pulled back she licked her lips of any of the remaining sauce. "Mmm…this place is good."

"They may have bad service but it's definitely good." Galinda chuckled as she removed a couple of pieces of pasta that stuck to her love's hair.

The two women continued to clean one another off until they were satisfied that they were presentable enough to make the long walk back to their dorm room. Elphaba tried not to think about what she was going to tell Viola tomorrow. At least she had the night to think it over. Or so she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry if my updates are uber slow. My sister is visiting for the weekend and so all my time is spent on her. I also am getting quite busy with school...but I will update when I can.**

**Chapter 16**

"Say it again Elphie. Please?" Galinda asked as she strolled next to her love. They were taking their sweet time walking back to the dorm room. Their hands were intertwined with the others.

Elphaba smiled at the blonde's request. Ever since she had said that she loved her, Galinda didn't want to hear anything else.

"I love you Galinda." The green woman smiled as she gave the blonde's hand a little squeeze. "With all my heart."

Galinda was close to bubbling away as she heard her love utter those words again. She never wanted to go without hearing those words. She grinned before stopping Elphaba in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" The green woman's brow rose in concern when she felt Galinda pull her to a halt. They were almost back in their dorm room but not quite. She didn't know why her love was asking her to stop moving.

"This." Galinda answered breathlessly as she pulled Elphaba down for a passionate kiss.

The green woman smiled into the kiss that she returned to the blonde. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Galinda love her in return. It felt amazing. It felt beyond words.

When Galinda finally pulled back from the knee-buckling kiss she slowly opened her eyes to stare into chocolate orbs.

"I love you too Elphie." The blonde smiled as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's back. The green woman in turn wrapped her own arms around the blonde's back.

"And I love you." Elphaba smiled as she reached down to capture the blonde's lips in her own once again.

She was oblivious that they had any sort of audience.

"What the hell is this!?" Viola's voice raised a couple of octaves as she stumbled across the pair of roommates making out.

At the sound of Viola's voice Elphaba snapped her head around and let go of Galinda's waist. Her face flushed when she saw her girlfriend standing ten feet away from them. She was supposed to be at work. She wasn't supposed to be sneaking around checking up on her.

Galinda too looked at the object of their separation and gasped when she saw Viola standing there. She may have hated her at first but she didn't want her to have to find out this way. No one deserved to find out this way, no matter how mean or vile they may be.

"I…" Elphaba began to explain but was cut off by Viola's voice once again.

"You lied to me! You told me that you didn't have feeling for her anymore! And now what? Now you suddenly changed your mind and decided to make out with someone who wasn't your girlfriend?" Viola yelled angrily to Elphaba.

"I…" Elphaba tried to explain but was once again cut off.

"I can't believe you'd throw everything we had away for someone like her. Have you forgotten how she used to treat you Elphaba? I have never treated you that horribly! All I have ever done is try to love and support you. But no! You won't have any of it. You're to busy fucking your roommate." Viola continued to yell. She wasn't quite sure what was going on between Elphaba and Galinda but she didn't really care.

The green woman was left speechless as Viola continued to yell at her. Of course she wasn't having sex with Galinda, not that she didn't want to or anything, but she wasn't going to until her and Viola were officially over.

"Do you know that I got fired tonight because of you?" The bartender was going to make Elphaba feel as bad as humanly possible. "My boss told me to either break up with you or I'd get fired. And do you know what I chose? I chose you Elphaba. You!"

Elphaba was trying to pay attention to what Viola was saying but found it difficult when her eyes began to flood with tears. How could she have kissed Galinda so passionately when she still had Viola to take care of? She was so inconsiderate as to not think about what would happen when Viola found out. She certainly wasn't expecting to feel as much guilt as she did. It wasn't as if she had told Vi that she loved her or anything. Those words were only meant for Galinda.

"So why when I'm choosing you are you choosing someone else?" The bartender tried to hold onto her anger that was slowly turning into grief. Her voice shook with every word.

Elphaba finally got the chance to speak as she noticed the break in Viola's ramble. She didn't know exactly what she would say, but she knew that she had to say something.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow." Elphaba hung her head low. "I never meant to hurt you Vi."

"Don't you dare call me that! Only my friends can call me that and right now you are not one of them!" Viola gathered what anger she had left to give Elphaba a double dose. "How long has this affair been going on? Have I been blind this whole time? Was I just some stupid project you had on the side?"

"No! No!" Elphaba was quick to reassure her. "I meant everything that I said while we were together. I haven't been hiding this from you because there hasn't been anything to hide until tonight."

"You obviously didn't mean everything while we were together." Viola's anger finally ebbed as she allowed the tears that welled in her eyes to flow.

Elphaba heart broke as she saw the tears stream down Viola's face. She knew she was the cause of those tears too. Viola had never done anything wrong to her. She was perfect. She just wasn't perfect for Elphaba. Only Galinda was.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba apologized not really knowing what else to do. She knew that any sort of explanation would be lost on Viola at the moment.

The bartended wiped at her eyes before turning her gaze to the woman who had stolen Elphaba from her.

"I hope you're happy now. You won." The bartender tried to get angry once again but it didn't really work.

Before Galinda or Elphaba could say anything else, Viola had managed to run halfway across the campus.

The two woman stood in shocked silence for a couple of seconds before Galinda finally took Elphaba's hand in her own and started to pull her in the direction of the dorm room.

"Let's go back to the room Elphie." Galinda said in a comforting way as she began to lead the broken woman back to their room. She knew that Elphaba was going to have a lot of things to deal with before they could really be together in the way that she wanted. She was willing to wait.

The green woman tried to give Galinda a smile but it didn't really work. She knew that she had done the right thing by breaking it off with Viola, but she also knew that she needed time. She had been shocked to find herself so worried about the bartender's feelings. Maybe she hadn't done the right thing after all.

Galinda pulled the green woman behind her up to their dorm. She couldn't help but notice how Elphaba continued to stare in the direction that Viola had disappeared to.

"She'll be all right Elphie. She's a big girl and can take care of herself." The blonde tried to comfort her love but knew it wasn't quite working.

"I just hope she doesn't go do something stupid." Elphaba frowned as she entered their dorm. Before she knew it they were up in their shared room.

After changing into nightclothes the two women settled into a cuddle position on Galinda's pink frilly bed.

"Now where were we before?" Galinda tried to lighten the mood as she reached over to kiss her love on the lips.

Elphaba turned her head to the side, not yet ready to be so intimate with Galinda. She had just broken someone else's heart and had hers half broken as well. She knew how it felt like to like someone and then have them like someone else. Viola was in Elphaba's shoes about two or three weeks ago.

Galinda frowned as she was met with a green cheek instead of green lips.

"What's wrong my love?" The blonde asked as she pulled away to see what the hold up was.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Elphaba admitted. "Can you just hold me?" The green woman felt vulnerable and just wanted someone to hug her and provide her with some sort of comfort.

Galinda smiled weakly as she gathered the green woman up in her arms. Usually she was the one who liked to be cuddled, but she couldn't deny her Elphie such a request.

"Of course my love." The blonde stroked through the raven tresses that belonged to her love. "Just go to sleep. I've got you."

Elphaba closed her eyes willing sleep to come, but it didn't. Two hours later when Galinda finally fell asleep Elphaba was still wide-awake. Thoughts of Viola kept invading her mind. She couldn't end it like she did. She just couldn't.

Making sure that Galinda was still peacefully sleeping, Elphaba untangled herself from her embrace, replacing where she had been with a pillow.

Galinda was none the wiser as Elphaba snuck out of their room. She needed to find Viola and sort everything out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So yeah…please don't hurt me for this chapter…**

**Chapter 17**

By the time Elphaba made it to Viola's apartment she still didn't know what exactly she was going to say. How could you explain something like this without the other person getting upset? It was an inevitable outcome, but Elphaba wasn't willing to accept that. She just couldn't hurt Viola like Galinda had once hurt her. She couldn't.

The green woman sighed nervously before reaching up to knock on the bartender's door. After three knocks she felt the door give way and slowly begin to open.

"Vi?" Elphaba called out as there appeared to be no one at the door. It was as if it hadn't been shut properly. "Viola?" Elphaba repeated as she stepped into the apartment. She knew that she shouldn't have invited herself in, but the door was sort of open.

When Elphaba still didn't receive a response she decided to check the bedroom. She knew that if it were her then she'd be on her bed crying right now.

As the green woman made her way towards the door she couldn't help but notice the bottles of beer littered on the ground. Elphaba knew that Vi didn't really drink beer all too often, unless she needed to feel numb.

She sighed heavily as she made her way over to the bedroom door. The same door that she once walked through, a broken and wounded woman. Her heart felt heavy once again.

"Vi?" Elphaba managed to ask as she peered into the darkened room. She could see a figure hidden underneath the covers, and more beer cans littering the floor near the trashcan.

"GO AWAY!" The figure under the covers yelled loudly. They still remained hidden from the real world.

"I came to apologize Viola. I never meant to hurt you like that." Elphaba didn't listen to Viola's demand as she made her way over to the bed. She carefully sat down next to the covered lump. The lump shifted away from the area of the added weight and instantly regretted it when they scooted themselves off of the bed.

"VI!" Elphaba shrieked as she sprung from the bed to help the fallen woman.

"Don't you dare touch me Elphaba Thropp!" Viola swatted at the hands that were trying to help her up. She wasn't as intoxicated as she had wanted to be. Most of the beers that had been strewn across the floor weren't even hers. She had had a couple of friends over the other night who just didn't clean up. Truth be told she had only had two beers tonight.

"You're drunk Vi, let me help you up." Elphaba still tried to help the bartender up, thinking that she had fallen out of bed because she had had too much to drink.

"I'm not drunk!" Viola yelled back as she stood up on her own. Elphaba followed and stood up across from her.

"Don't lie." The green woman frowned.

"No, that's your job. Or have you forgotten how you promised me you had no feelings for Galinda and then I find you two macking in the courtyard!" Viola shook her head in anger as her fist began to ball up. She was telling herself not to hit Elphaba and that violence wasn't the answer.

"I'm sorry Vi." The green woman's eyes showed how sorry she truly was. "I never meant to lie to you or lead you on in any way."

Viola was having trouble believing Elphaba had still chosen Galinda over her. Sure the green woman shared a special connection with the blonde, but couldn't that connection be forged between the two of them as well? Why couldn't Elphaba have just stayed faithful to her?

"You hurt me Elphaba. You tore my heart out and now there's a big gapping hole. I took a chance in letting you in and how do you repay me? You sleep with your roommate!" The bartender tried to exit the room to get some space from the green woman but Elphaba kept her quarantined.

"I didn't sleep with Galinda. Not that it's any of your business." Elphaba tried to defend her relationship with Galinda. When they decided it was time to take the relationship to the next level then it shouldn't be public knowledge. It should just be between the two of them.

"You didn't?" Viola's voice suddenly changed from angry to amused. Elphaba had no idea the reason behind this was that Viola thought that if things weren't concrete yet then she could still have Elphaba.

"No." The green woman eyebrows furrowed as she was now suddenly confused. Why wasn't Viola still yelling at her?

The bartender bit her bottom lip nervously as an idea popped into her head. She knew that Elphaba was a virgin and that most virgins would always have an emotional connection to the first person they slept with. If anything she wanted that connection. She didn't want to let Elphaba go completely. She needed her still.

"Would you like to have a drink so we can talk this through?" Viola's entire attitude changed as she decided to go through with her plan. She was going to have sex with Elphaba, and Galinda could do nothing to stop it. The blonde may have Elphaba's heart now, but Viola would always have the green woman's innocence.

Elphaba was slightly confused by the sudden change in Viola's attitude, but she didn't want to say anything about it and ruin the advancements that she had made. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Viola and her would at least remain civil. The bartender was an amazing woman and she would hate to lose her as a friend.

"Sure." Elphaba agreed and started heading for the kitchen. She was stopped when Viola reached out her hand to block the door's entrance.

"I'll get us some wine. Is that okay?" Viola tried to smile as she moved towards the door.

"Can we just have some juice or something instead? I don't think I should be drinking." Elphaba admitted that she didn't trust herself drinking around Viola at a time like this. The bartender was bound to be a basket case and if Elphaba were even slightly tipsy she'd want to comfort her in anyway possible.

"Of course." Viola smiled as she had already predicted the answer to that question. What she had in mind would only be effective if used without alcohol. "Let me go get us something and I'll be right back."

"All right." Elphaba agreed as she went over to sit on the bartender's bed. She had no idea why Viola's mood had suddenly changed but she hoped that it had something to do with the fact that her words were finally getting through to her. Elphaba really did feel horrible about the whole situation.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Viola was in the kitchen rummaging through the selves looking for something. The two mugs were already on the table and filled with a dark red sort of juice.

"I know you're in here somewhere." The bartender stuck her tongue out in concentration as she moved her hands around the bottoms of the taller shelves. A small smile graced her face as she pulled out a little orange pill bottle. "Ah hah!" she cheered in victory before opening the case up and spilling out two of the pills.

Viola hesitated a couple of seconds before reaching over on her counter to grab some sort of meat beater. She needed to crush the pills into a nice little powder.

After the pills were crushed the woman replaced the cap on the pill bottle and placed in back up in the hidden corners of her self. She was so glad that one of her customer's had happened to accidentally leave his party favors one time.

The bartender's hands trembled slightly as she brushed the powder off of the counter and into one of the mugs. She hoped that she had measured out the drugs correctly or else an overdose might be fatal.

"Vi?" Elphaba's voice called from the bedroom.

"I'm coming." Viola called back before taking a spoon and stirring up the powder so that it would dissolve in the drink.

With one last glance around the kitchen, Viola left and headed back for her room.

**XXX**

"What was all that beating noise?" Elphaba asked curiously as she accepted the mug in the left hand of Viola.

"I thought I saw some ants." The bartender lied as she watched Elphaba take a sip of her juice. Her face made a weird disgusted look as she removed the cup from her lips.

"What's in this thing? Poison?" Elphaba joked as she sat the mug down on the nightstand.

Viola's eyes widened as she chuckled nervously. "Of course not silly. But it does have protein powder in it so it's good for you. Drink up."

Elphaba accepted the excuse for the weird chalky substance as she took another sip. This time she tried to hide her feeling towards the drink as she took another bigger gulp.

Viola watched Elphaba drink the liquid until it as all the way done.

"We have a lot of things to talk about." The green woman wanted to get right down to business once she had had a chance to cleanse her throat. The faster she resolved things with Viola, they faster she could get back to Galinda.

"Yes we do." Viola agreed as she shifted nervously in her seat. She didn't know how long it would take for the effects of the drugs to kick in.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba's eyes shifted to one of concern as she looked at the nervous state of Viola. The bartender was sweating profusely and looked as if she had gone down a notch or two in colour.

"No." Viola's voice squeaked. "Everything is fine."

Elphaba didn't quite believe the bartender but she didn't want to disagree with her either. She was through with arguing for the sake of arguing. She knew that starting another fight would only hurt their chances of ever becoming friends even more.

Fifteen minutes passed as the two women talked about anything and everything that had happened between them and what it meant for the other. A lot of things were cleared up and Elphaba wasn't feeling as guilty. But truth be told, she wasn't really able to concentrate on what they were saying to one another. Her mind kept wandering off and she didn't understand why.

Viola watched for any signs that Elphaba was being affected, but saw none. She was about to give up and accept the fact that the pills were useless when the green woman uncharacteristically reached across the table and placed a hand on a pale cheek.

"Your eyes are soooooo beautiful." The green woman's mouth hung open as she stared intently at the bartender's eyes. "They're soooooo blue." She continued to stare mindlessly ahead. Her pupils were heavily dilated and her pulse quickened.

Viola smiled as she realized the drugs were in fact working. The ecstasy that she had given Elphaba was beginning to take effect.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains extreme graphic details about sexual abuse/rape…if that bothers you then I'd suggest skipping this chapter. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything for you guise so if you want to kill me then go ahead. I'll even sharpen the pitchforks for you. Also this chapter could probably be classified as M, but I'm leaving it at a T rating.**

**Chapter 18**

Galinda woke with a start as thunder rolled in the distance. She had been dreaming about Elphaba and was sad that her dream was interrupted by the weather. The blonde was about to roll over and try to go back to sleep when she noticed a pillow on the other side of her instead of Elphaba. She immediately sat up and scowered the room looking for any signs of her green lover. She saw none.

"Elphie?" Galinda called out tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Elphaba?" The blonde repeated a little louder as she pulled the covers off of her and made to stand.

Galinda became worried when she checked the bathroom and Elphaba was nowhere in sight. It wasn't like Elphaba to just leave in the middle of the night. Especially not without telling Galinda where she was going first.

"Where the hell could you be?" Galinda voice became frustrated as she went to see if Elphaba had left her a note anywhere. There was no note. Elphaba was gone.

The blonde began to panic slightly, running scenarios through her head of where exactly Elphaba could be. What if she was stuck out in the storm somewhere? What if she went back to Viola? What if she was hurt?

Galinda felt useless. There was nothing she could do if Elphaba did go to Viola's place. She didn't know where the bartender lived. She knew nothing about her really.

"Oz damn it!" Galinda cursed at the thought. If Elphaba was with Viola right now then she could do nothing to get to her. She would just have to wait it out.

But what if she wasn't with Viola? What if she were out in the storm that was about to come? What if she didn't have her cloak or umbrella? Galinda glanced towards the green girl's bed and saw that her umbrella was in fact still perched up against the wall. She hadn't taken it.

Galinda sighed heavily before going over to put some real cloths on. She was going to go look for Elphaba in the slim chance that she was outside in the storm.

"I'm coming my love." Galinda whispered as she closed the door to their shared room.

**XXX**

Viola smiled as Elphaba reached over to caress her cheek. The drugs that she was under the influence of were obviously affecting the green woman.

"It's so bright in here." The green woman darted her eyes around the candlelit room. She stopped on one particular candle and continued to stare at the flame for a good five minutes.

"It's not bright." Viola tried to correct the woman. "How are you feeling Elphaba?"

This gained Elphaba's attention once again. She smiled brightly as she looked to the bartender. She felt weightless, as if she were as light as a feather.

"I'm feeling great! How are you?" Elphaba smiled as she scooted closer to Viola. Her arms wrapped around the bartender as she leaned in for a hug. "I love hugs." The green woman sighed as she rested her head on the bartender's shoulder.

Viola patted the girls back, glad that Elphaba was going to make this easy for her. If she was feeling this touchy feely right now, then who knows what she would feel later. The thought excited the bartender as she moved her own two arms around Elphaba's waist.

"I like hugs too." Viola whispered into Elphaba's ear before kissing near her ear and then moving a little farther down.

Elphaba pulled back once she felt Viola begin to kiss her neck. She was with Galinda and only Galinda.

"What are you doing?" The green woman looked into the bartender's eyes, but instantly dropped her debate when the color of her eyes caught her attention once again. She especially liked how the flames danced in the reflection. It mesmerized her as she leaned forward once again. She slowly brought a green hand up, wanting to touch the eyes that were so beautiful.

"Don't poke me in the eye!" Viola swatted at the hand that tried to poke her eyes out. Elphaba was acting like a child at the moment and she didn't need that. She needed her to act like an adult.

"Oww." Elphaba pouted as she cradled the hand that had just been hurt by Viola. The bartender just rolled her eyes at this as she reached over and picked up the 'hurt' ligament.

"Can I kiss it and make it better?" The bartender didn't wait for a response before she brought the hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on the outside.

"That feels nice." Elphaba closed her eyes at the sensation. "I love you Vi! You're so thoughtful that way." The green woman opened her eyes once again before reaching over to hug the bartender another time.

This time Viola wasn't going to allow Elphaba to back away from the touch. She carefully guided them until they were in a reclined position on her bed. Elphaba was none the wiser as she continued to cling to the woman.

"I love you too Elphaba." Viola smiled as she finally pulled back from the embrace. This was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

"You don't have to yell you know." Elphaba frowned as she covered her ears. "I am right here."

Viola didn't yell, but she knew that to Elphaba everything seemed intensified at the moment. The thought made her smile. She was about to give Elphaba the greatest pleasure she had ever felt, and it would be intensified to add to the effect. Elphaba was sure to stay with her after this.

Viola scooted a little closer to the green woman until they were inches from one another. She knew that if she tried to start with foreplay then Elphaba would just kick her off. Ecstasy was a powerful drug and all, but all it really did was intensify things and make the person extremely happy. Elphaba still would have the strength as she did before. So she just had to make sure that she started directly with pleasure so the green woman wouldn't even think of pushing her off. There would be no way that she could if her body was too preoccupied.

Elphaba's head swayed back and forth as a song randomly popped into her head. She was staring up at the ceiling, watching the paint patterns, when she felt a hand slip up under her shirt and begin to push her bra to the side. She gasped as a cold hand was placed on top of her exposed breast.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Elphaba began to panic as she looked over to Viola. Her body was sweating abundantly and it began to tremble slightly. What was this feeling running through her?

"This." Viola replied as she began to caress the breast that she held in her hand. She and Elphaba hadn't gotten this far before, not even close. The farthest they ever got was making out with a few gentle caresses to each other's arms or backs. So she knew this was a new sensation for Elphaba that would be enjoyable.

Elphaba's breathing became heavy as she tried to back away from Viola. Her mind wanted her to but her body wasn't willing. It was enjoying the sensations caused by Viola too much.

"I…I'm with Galinda." Elphaba tried to speak as she closed her eyes against the pleasure. She tried to focus on something else, but the feeling was just too much. It felt heavenly and she didn't want it to stop.

"I know." Viola admitted that she knew the truth. She could see that Elphaba was fighting with herself about what to do and so she decided to make the decision for her. She slowly moved her unoccupied hand over to the green woman's stomach before moving it down over the material that was covering her pelvic region.

Elphaba gasped and arched her back at the contact. She knew somewhere in her mind that Viola shouldn't be touching her like this but the feeling was just too good to give up. She wanted for the pleasure to be even greater.

"More." Elphaba reached over to pull Viola on top of her. She needed to feel someone physically on her. She loved everyone at the moment and could care less who it was that was providing her with such a feeling.

"Of course." Viola smiled as she reached down to capture Elphaba's lips in her own. This time Elphaba didn't move away. If anything, she kissed her with more ferocity than she had ever kissed her before.

"It tingles." Elphaba smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. "Everything tingles."

"Do you love me Elphaba?" Viola asked as she moved her hand down to hike up the skirt that Elphaba wore. She needed to hear Elphaba say that she loved her, and she knew she would right now. Everything seemed fabulous right now to Elphaba and she didn't have a care in the world.

"Of course I love you silly goose. I love everyone!" The green woman beamed up at the woman on top of her. She was confused as to what was going on but she could do nothing to stop it. Viola continued to caress her breasts while her hand trailed up the green woman's thighs.

"Good enough." Viola commented as her hand finally reached the material of Elphaba's underwear. She began to pull the material down, just enough so that her hand could sneak in.

Elphaba was oblivious as to what was happening down south as her eyes once again caught sight of a candle on the nightstand. She was suddenly struck with the urge to touch it.

"Adveho." Elphaba chanted as she held her hand out to receive the candle that flew into her palm. She smiled when she looked down at the candle that was still lit. She began to look at the flame for a little while before a little bit of the hot wax dripped down on her hands.

"Damn it!" Elphaba yelled angrily as she flung the candle to the floor. She shook her hand to rid it of the sting that she now felt. She was so close to crying that she didn't notice where the candle had landed.

"You're going to be mine now." Viola smiled deviously as she placed her hand on top of the now unclothed curls.

Elphaba's candle incident was forgotten as she felt pressure against her entrance. What was going on? Why was she feeling this all of a sudden?

Just as Viola was about to claim Elphaba's virginity, her nose perked up at the smell of smoke. She looked to see where it was coming from and she instantly pulled her hands from Elphaba's body when she saw that her curtains were on fire. The littered beer cans that still contained alcohol were a couple of feet away.

"SHIT!" Viola screamed as she grabbed her pillow to try and put the flames out. She didn't know what had caused the fire but she was going to get it out.

Elphaba watched the fire with awe. She had never seen anything so bright and sparkly in her life. She wanted to touch it to see if it would be any nicer to her than the candle had been. She wanted to be friends.

Viola continued to try and get the flames out but nothing she did seemed to work. It only aided in spreading the flames closer to the bottles of alcohol. When she finally assessed the situation, she decided leaving would probably be the best option. She didn't want to be caught in her house in case the fire decided to expand.

"Let's get out of here!" Viola yelled for Elphaba to follow her as she ran out of the door.

Elphaba didn't hear a word Viola said. She was too preoccupied with walking closer and closer to the burning curtains. She was going to touch the fire and make it friends with her.

Once Viola was outside of her building she looked back to make sure that Elphaba was still behind her. She choked back some tears when she saw that the green woman was not. She was probably still inside somewhere.

"Damn it!" Viola cursed herself as she headed back in the building. She was going to get Elphaba out of there.

Just as Viola opened the door to her apartment complex a huge explosion could be heard from the forth floor. The bartender halted her actions and ran back outside to see what was happening. The sight that she saw caused her knees to buckle and her small body to fall to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

The window to her apartment had burst open and flames were blazing in every which direction. The inferno looked as if it had consumed everything in its path.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's short and unedited…I'm not really in the mood to do much with this story at the moment. Sorry.**

**Chapter 19**

The flames continued to roar for a good ten seconds before others from the apartment complex staring fleeing from the building to see what had happened. Viola was still crumpled on the floor suffering from a panic attack at the moment.

"_That couldn't have just happened. Elphaba can't be dead." _The bartender gulped as her shimmering eyes chanced a look back up at the window. The fire continued to roar and the sound of wood cackling and falling permeated the air.

She should never have drugged Elphaba. She should have left her alone. She shouldn't have tried to rape her.

"Oh sweet Oz." Viola whispered breathlessly as she thought about what her words meant. "I almost raped Elphaba." The bartender gulped as the severity of her actions finally weighed in. There was a woman upstairs who as either dead or dying and it was all because she tried to rape another human being. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she have done that to someone she used to think she could possibly spend forever with?

While Viola was busy throwing her pity party on the lawn, Galinda was nearby and saw the explosion take place.

"Oh no!" Galinda shrieked, not really knowing who all was involved in the explosion. Her search for Elphaba could wait. Right now she needed to get to the burning building to see if everyone was okay. It was late at night; a helpless family might be sleeping through it.

As the blonde ran towards the burning building she tripped over a figure that she hadn't seen lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Miss!" Galinda apologized frantically, not catching a good look at the other woman. "Are you okay? Were you hurt in the fire?" The blonde was too focused on staring at the flaming building to look at the woman's face. It wasn't until her name was called that her attention turned back to the woman.

"Galinda." Viola's voice was raspy as it tried to speak. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." The bartender's body began to shake. Galinda was utterly confused as to why Viola was out here in the middle of the night and why she was apologizing to her.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Galinda needed to figure out what was going on and she needed to figure out fast.

"E…Elpha…Elphaba's in there." The bartender motioned weakly towards the burning building.

Galinda's eyes widened at hearing that her love was inside the burning building. She needed to get to her immediately and so she bolted up from the ground and began running towards the building.

"Wait!" Viola called after her but it was already too late. Galinda had entered the building.

As soon as Galinda got inside she tried to figure out the best way up to the top level. She knew the general direction of the fire, but that's all she knew. She hit herself on the head for not asking more detailed directions beforehand from Viola.

"I'm coming my love." Galinda whispered as her eyes darted to a staircase in the corner. "Ah ha!" She wasted no time in running towards it. It was a little hard getting up the stairs because everyone else was still filing down the other way. The blonde had to push her way through a mass of people just to get to the second story.

When Galinda reached the second story she saw that the next two staircases were filled with even more people trying to get away.

"Damn it." The blonde cursed before trying to push her way once again. As she got to the third floor she noticed a thick black smoke wafting down from the forth floor. The blonde gulped in fear as she thought about what could possibly be happening to Elphaba right now. She knew that she needed to push through this for Elphaba however. She needed to find her love and then she could yell at her for running off like that.

"Elphie!" Galinda called up the stairs hoping for a response. She didn't receive one. "Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda used her full name as she carefully started up the stairs. She pulled on the top of her dress to place it over her mouth and nose. "ELPIE!" Galinda used all her strength the call out into the abyss. It was useless. There was no one responding and she couldn't see a thing in the black smoke.

Taking one deep breath of semi fresh air, the blonde began to jog in the direction of the flaming room. She figured that if Viola knew that Elphaba was in there then she must have been there when the explosion took place, or at least right before it.

Galinda couldn't wait to get her hands on Viola so she could strangle her for not helping her Elphie out. Galinda would rather die trying to find her love than sit back on a lawn and have a panic attack.

As Galinda reached the room she ducked down to peer into the room. She knew that if Elphaba was in there then she would be able to spot her green skin, even with the think black cloud of smoke.

The blonde's eyes widened when she caught sight of her lover ten feet from the window where the curtains seemed to be on fire.

"Elphie!" Galinda called as she crawled over to the seemingly unconscious woman. The blonde had to hold back tears as she saw a burn mark its way down the left arm of her love. She needed to get Elphaba out of here. She would worry about her injuries later. "I've got you my love." Galinda whispered as she began to drag the green body behind her.

She was quickly becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen. Her vision was beginning to blue but she shook it off. She knew that she needed to get the two of them out of here before something else caught fire. Luckily for the two of them it seemed as if Viola's room was really the only thing to be on fire.

Galinda managed to drag the green woman out of the apartment that belonged to Viola. She was panting heavily and covered in black soot. Her white dress that she wore was now a grayish color. Sweat poured from the blonde's body from the heat of the room.

The blonde continued to drag the green woman behind her until it began too much for her. Her knees gave out as she fell to the floor, coughing for air. Her lungs were coated in the same soot that marred her dress. He vision began to swim once again as the blonde placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. She instantly pulled back her hand to reveal scolded flesh. She hadn't put it on the wall. She had accidentally placed it on metal grate right next to the wall.

Galinda winced as she shook her hand against the burning sensation. She knew that this was nothing compared to what the unconscious Elphaba was going through. Who knew how severe her injuries really were?

"I love you Elphie." The blonde whispered breathlessly as she passed out on top of the green woman's barely unmoving chest. The lack of oxygen had become too much.

The two women remained in that same position as the flames continued to spread around them.


	20. Chapter 20: AN

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life has been very hectic for me. I'd explain in detail why I've been distracted but it might bore you. I just want my readers to know that yes I am still alive and I plan on updating my story either late tonight or tomorrow. I promise. Thanks for being patient...and I apologize again for leaving you guys like this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not my best…but I'm extremely sick at the moment and not really in the state of mind to be writing. I hope this will at least hold you guys over for a little while and thanks for those of you who have stuck by me through my little hiatus. I will try and update more frequently now…but as I said I'm sick and also finals are coming up.**

**Chapter 21**

Sounds of feet shuffling and children screaming, that's the last thing Galinda remembered before passing out. She had been trying to rescue Elphaba from the blazing fire, but was instead was sacrificed herself. The blonde had never meant to pass out from rescuing Elphaba. It was never in the plan to just fall and give in. The black soot that had covered her lungs had become too much for her. Her tiny body collapsed against that of her one true love. Elphaba. Elphaba had fallen as well.

Thoughts ran through the unconscious blonde's head. Thoughts of the first time Elphaba and her were to make love, thoughts of an engagement party filled with friends and family, thoughts of walking down the aisle with Elphaba smiling at her from the altar, thoughts of little children running around a huge white fenced cottage in Frottica. All thoughts on what the two lovers would be missing.

The fire had moved from the bedroom to the rest of the apartment that Viola resided in. It was now just beginning to leak from the confines of the living room out into the hallway where the two roommates lay motionless.

Galinda's eyes shifted underneath her eyelids as if a nightmare was ravaging her thoughts. The thoughts that had been so happy before had been replaced with unpleasant images. The blonde's facial expression shifted to a frown as she saw what she hoped wasn't a prophecy, or what had come to pass.

She saw the image of her lover walking to Viola's door begging for forgiveness. She saw the two women share a drink while talking and laughing about things that had passed. She saw the two women move closer until Viola was practically on top of Elphaba. She saw Elphaba reach forward and capture the bartender's lips in her own.

Galinda was watching the scene unfold from afar. She was a ghost of the woman she used to be. She tried to call out to Elphaba but the green woman continued to pull Viola closer and closer to her. It was as if Galinda wasn't there.

Suddenly what little hope Galinda had left of the two of them getting together had vanished. She slumped to the ground in defeat as dream mixed with reality. The room that Elphaba and Viola had just occupied was replaced with a yellow-red inferno. Galinda was mere inches from the flames. All she needed to do was step into its depths and all of this would be forgotten.

An eerie calm came over the blonde as she rose to her feet. Here was this fire calling to her, inviting her into it's warmth, and yet she refused it. She was better than this. Elphaba wouldn't have done this to her. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. She needed to figure out what was going on.

As the blonde clung to her last strand of hope, the firefighters had shown up in the meantime.

**XXX**

Viola watched in a sort of slow-motion speed as the firefighters arrived with their buckets of water and their axes to cut down doors.

She could hear the noises around her, but it all seemed uncomprehendable as the drama unfolded in front of her.

Two of the men ran from the carriage they had arrived in. They dragged axes and buckets of water with them. The two men called out to the apartment complex that everything was going to be all right.

Viola stood motionless, not able to understand the words. Shock had taken hold and she was walking around a ghost of who she had once been. The old Viola was no longer present. It wasn't until one of the firemen tapped her on the shoulder that she snapped back into reality.

The film that had covered her eyes and ears had been removed. She could now see what was going on around her and hear the screams and cries of the scared children.

"Ma'am are you okay?" The firefighter asked as his eyes darted from Viola to the building. He had seen that this woman looked distraught and wanted to make sure she was all right.

Viola stared into the firefighter's dark brown eyes. The eyes reminded her of Elphaba's.

Elphaba, the same Elphaba that had been caught in the fire.

"Miss?" The firefighter repeated as he shook the bartender lightly.

"No water." Were the only two words Viola could mutter. She knew that Elphaba was allergic to water and anything they did would just end up hurting her more. That is if she were still alive.

"Excuse me?" The firefighter was confused.

"Elphaba. She's stuck. She…she can't have water. She's allergic." Viola found her voice.

The firefighter's eyes widened at the response. Someone was trapped inside of the building that was allergic to water. He knew his men better than anyone. He knew that once they found someone they would douse them with water to help repel the fire, even if they were not on fire.

"Shit." The firefighter swore. "Which floor?" He needed to find out where this Elphaba girl was before he could get to her on time.

Viola has exerted all she had left in her for those few sentences. Her mouth became dry once again and so she motioned with her hand in the direction of her apartment.

"Damn it." The firefighter swore once again when he saw the direction she was pointing. He had prayed for anything but. "Don't worry Miss. I'm going to find Miss Elphaba for you." He assured her.

Viola didn't seem too convinced as the firefighter ran in the direction of her apartment.

She sat back on the grass to await the fate of the girl she had tried to rape.

**XXX**

The firefighter was true to his word. It took him nearly ten minutes to locate the source of the fire. When he arrived in the blackened hallway he could make out little of what was around him. It would be impossible to find Elphaba if she were located within one of the rooms.

"Miss Elphaba!" The firefighter called out. No response. He hadn't expected one.

Just as he began to call out a second time the other firefighters had arrived, water in hand.

"No water!" The man yelled as he halted the others from tossing the water.

They all gave him a strange look but followed orders. He was higher on the chain of command than they were.

"Help me scope the area. There is a woman still trapped up here." He wasted no time in busying the other men with the task of locating Elphaba.

It took nearly two more minutes but finally one of the men called out that they had located someone.

"There's two of them sir!" One of the firemen yelled as he pointed to the two women lying on the ground.

"Well don't just stand there! Pick them up!" The main firefighter yelled as he made his way over to the pair.

It took a couple more minutes before the firemen were outside of the building with Elphaba and Galinda. There they could access the damage and see if they were still alive.


End file.
